Destined Melodies
by SylviaMcKnight
Summary: Everwood High has always been a 'stick to the status quo' type of school, but what will happen when a show choir is started, and how will it affect the relationships of its students? OC story, rating may change for future chapters.
1. Gravity

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! It's your author speaking!  
>Welcome to the world of my Glee OCs. It's something I've had planned for a long, long time but didn't really have the confidence to write down until now.<br>The first chapter might be a bit shaky, but I promise that I'll get into the swing of things by the second chapter.  
>I hope you enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Failure is not a bad thing. It's the ending of one thing and the beginning of another<em>.

Alyk's mother would tell him that before every audition he went to, every time he tried something new and it didn't work out well, every time he was going to tackle something big. Sadly, she wasn't there as his now ex-girlfriend threw all their photos and little presents, all those little memories of their head-wrecking but sweet relationship on the floor (and some of them at him).  
>Alyk and Daisy's relationship began with Daisy joining drama club because of him - she had always had a crush on him, so she figured by becoming interested in what he was interested in, he'd eventually become interested in her. As far as Daisy was concerned, being sixteen and not having a boyfriend was... well, she hadn't many friends. And Alyk wasn't a big popular guy who'd laugh at her. Alyk was a <em>theatre kid<em> - and he was sweet and he knew big words and he wrote poetry. Who didn't want a boyfriend like that?  
>She took all his classes and joined all his after school classes (even Latin and Ballet, which she later decided were not-so-good ideas) and began her quest of making Alyk the boy she'd drag shopping with her and go to prom with.<br>And Alyk wasn't the type of boy to say no to a girl like Daisy - he'd honestly thought she was stalking him and found her a tad intimidating.  
>So after a month or so of chasing, Daisy had finally gotten Alyk to go out with her. And they were happy, in a weird way, because they did everything together - auditions and school dinners and picnics on sunny weekends. She wasn't really as good at drama and theatre as Alyk was, so he showed her the ropes and handled her tantrums when she didn't get them right at first.<p>

But that was before he had met Rupert Prince. Rupert Prince and his bewitching beauty, Rupert Prince and his amazing voice and _goddamn it_, Rupert Prince and his ability to send anyone to their knees with one look.  
>Alyk had never really been very sure of what way he swung, but once Rupert showed up he was pretty damn sure he was Rupertsexual, and nothing on the planet could change that.<br>But Alyk was very good at keeping things quiet when he wanted to - in fact, Alyk believed he could do anything as long as he put his mind to it - so his crush on Rupert was just something else he could keep to himself and Daisy would never ever EVER have to know (ever).  
>Rupert had the amazing ability of being top-dog in Everwood High without being a jock - in fact, Rupert was a theatre kid like Alyk, except Rupert had attitude and, of course, he was incredibly attractive.<br>So all Alyk could ever do was admire from afar, because really, Rupert had many other better things to do (in more ways than one) than pay attention to Alyk. Really, it wouldn't even be that bad if Daisy found out, right?

If only that had been the case. It wasn't his fault that Daisy had found him... well,_ relieving himself _to a very nice picture of Rupert that had been published in the school paper the previous week (those jeans were honestly _very_ tight).  
>In fact, that had been about twenty minutes ago. Most of the time after that had been Daisy screaming at him and Alyk awkwardly pulling up his pants and trying to explain something that would actually make the situation worse if he did explain it.<br>And that was when Daisy had started throwing things, and screaming some more.  
>"Why didn't you just tell me I was your hag, Alyk? You could've told me you were gay instead of leading me around like a dumbass! You never liked me, did you?"<br>Alyk wanted to say a lot of things. As good as he was with words, he wasn't good with coming up with them on the spot.  
>No, he hadn't really wanted to go out with Daisy, but he didn't hate her either. He honestly didn't know if he was gay.<br>"I... it's- I don't..!"  
>Alyk mentally cursed at himself.<br>"Just _get out_! We are _done_!" Daisy screamed, throwing a teddy bear after Alyk as he dashed out of the room and eventually out the front door of her house.

It was a cold November evening, and frost and snow had begun to show in some places. Alyk shivered a little and sighed - his parents weren't expecting him home until eight, and it was only six. Where on earth was he supposed to go until then?  
>He thought about it as he plodded down the street, hands buried in his pockets, not really sure whether to be upset about breaking up with Daisy or not. He could go to the school. He was pretty sure one of the sports teams were practising late, as well as the school's cheerleading team.<br>Alyk shrugged and made his mind up. It was better than staying out in the cold.

* * *

><p>Everwood High looked like a different place when it was dark, what with all the hall lights being on and the classrooms silent and empty. It was slightly creepy, but Alyk could hear the chanting of the cheer team as they practised a most likely ruthless routine and catcalls from the football team.<br>And then he heard something else - something a lot different - someone singing. Alyk cocked his head as he followed the voice. Why would someone be singing? The school didn't have a musical going on, and they didn't have a choir (as far as he knew).  
>He found himself coming closer to the school's auditorium, which hadn't been used in a long time thanks to funding getting the cheerleading team their own gym to practise in. It smelt kind of damp and it was very cold, but the lights were most assuredly on.<br>He stood at the doors, which were open, and looked inside to see who was on the stage, bathing in the spotlight's glow.  
>Alyk swallowed hard. It was Rupert. How he couldn't tell by the voice surprised him, because Rupert had a voice that made him feel weak. But why was he here?<br>And why was he singing?

_Gravity is working against me  
>And gravity wants to bring me down<em>

_Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
>With all the love that his heart can stand<br>Dream of ways to throw it all away..._

Alyk found himself walking into the auditorium without telling himself to, eyes fixed on the performer on stage. It was like Rupert didn't even know he was there - he was lost in the song, and he held the microphone stand close to him in a way that almost looked like an embrace.  
>Oh man, Rupert's voice did things to Alyk that he couldn't really explain or understand. His voice was low and husky, the kind he'd want whispering dirty things to him at night, but also the kind of voice that could sing him to sleep. It was a dreamy voice and it belonged to, in Alyk's opinion, an angel.<p>

_Oh Gravity is working against me  
>And gravity wants to bring me down<em>

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
>And can't sustain like a one half could<br>It's wanting more  
>That's gonna send me to my knees...<em>

Rupert's eyes found Alyk then - they were an amazing shade of sea green and they looked him up and down, as if he were something that Rupert wasn't quite used to. He could see the way that Alyk was staring at him and a smirk spread across his lips.  
>Alyk went red and he looked away for a moment, not used to having Rupert's full attention. After a bassist behind him finished a short solo, Rupert sang again.<p>

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
>And gravity has taken better men than me<br>Now how can that be?_

_Just keep me where the light is  
>Just keep me where the light is<br>Just keep me where the light is  
>C'mon keep me where the light is<br>C'mon keep me where the light is  
>Oh... where the light is!<em>

Alyk was about to applaud Rupert when someone he didn't see beat him to it. He looked up and saw a man sitting in some of the higher seats. A teacher, though he couldn't quite make him out. This teacher made some notes after he finished clapping.  
>"Good job, kid. You the only one here today?"<br>Rupert pondered the question for a moment, a smiling a little before replying to the teacher.  
>"No. My friend here wants to audition. Isn't that right... Alyk?"<br>Alyk pushed the thoughts of 'Oh my God he knows my name!' out of his head for a moment (he could focus on that later) and wondered what the hell he was going to do.  
>What on earth was even going on here?<br>Why did he always end up in these crappy situations?  
>"Hey, earth to sweater-vest! You auditioning for the show choir or what?" the teacher barked at him, knocking Alyk from his thoughts.<br>Show choir? Since when did Everwood have a show choir?  
>Alyk looked up at the teacher and nodded slowly. Heck, he could do this.<br>"Yes. Yes I am." he replied coolly, trying to look calm.  
>Rupert gave him an odd look, but shrugged and walked off the stage, giving Alyk a gentle nudge towards it. Alyk took in a deep breath and made his way up the steps and on to the stage, muttering to the pianist his last minute song choice.<br>The first notes played and Alyk took one last chance to let the thought of 'What the hell are you doing?' go through his head before he sang.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love_

Rupert watched curiously from beside Mr. Summers, the music teacher who had just come back from some sort of leave. Honestly, he'd just wanted to screw Alyk over, but who knew he could actually sing?  
>"You know this kid?" Mr. Summers asked Rupert, raising an eyebrow, "He's pretty good."<br>The ruddy haired boy could only reply while his eyes were fixed on Alyk.  
>"No. I don't know him at all."<p>

_I know you haven't made  
>Your mind up yet<br>But I would never  
>Do you wrong<br>I've known it  
>From the moment<br>That we met  
>No doubt in my mind<br>Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love_

Alyk let all his feelings sink into the song, putting in a hell of a lot more effort than he had ever planned on putting in. He hadn't really had the best of days, after all, and he was too damn shy to tell Rupert how he felt. So why couldn't he sing it?  
>Why was Rupert looking at him like that? Alyk couldn't tell if he was impressed or… angry. Either way, he had Rupert's full attention.<br>Wait. If he nailed this rather unplanned audition and got into the show choir… then he would finally have something to share with Rupert. Just like Daisy had always wanted with him.  
>Oh. Now he felt guilty again.<p>

_The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

It was quiet for a moment after the song ended, and that made Alyk incredibly nervous. What if they didn't like it? What if they laughed at him?  
>But Rupert smiled and started clapping, and Mr. Summers followed suit.<br>"That was damn good, kid. What was your name again?"  
>"Alyk. Alyk Van De Kamp." Alyk replied, beaming, "And thank you."<br>Mr. Summers nodded and scribbled down something on the notepad in front of him, "Is that everyone?"  
>Rupert nodded, still a little out of sorts after Alyk's performance.<br>"Unless anyone else feels like wandering into the auditorium, yes."  
>"Good!" Mr. Summers said, gathering his things and standing up, "Because honestly, I could've been home two hours ago. I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow."<br>He gave them each a nod before leaving, muttering something about needing a cigarette. Alyk cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I should… probably get home."  
>"Where did you learn to sing?" Rupert asked, walking towards the stage, one eyebrow raised. Alyk swallowed hard, trying to get over the fact that Rupert was talking to him.<br>"Uhm, I like a lot of the performing arts. I mean, I've been in musicals and stuff. It's in my family."  
>Alyk's parents worked in theatre and opera, and they were pleased that their son had taken to them so well. He'd grown up around lovers of the arts and couldn't really help becoming one himself.<br>Rupert made an interested noise as he climbed up the steps to the stage, approaching Alyk.  
>"You know I didn't mean for this to happen, right? I thought you were going to suck. I <em>hoped<em> you were going to suck. And you don't." he explained as if it were an inconvenience, "Now I'm stuck with you. I don't know if I should be happy or not, to be honest."  
>Alyk didn't really know how to reply to what Rupert had just said (or whether to feel insulted), so he just shrugged, looking down at his feet.<br>"… I think the show choir will be great if we work on it." he said quietly, "I mean, don't they go to competitions and stuff?"  
>Rupert nodded, "It's always nice to win a trophy, I guess. I just wonder if we're even going to gather enough members to go to any competition…"<br>He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.  
>"You'd better show up tomorrow. I'm not going to waste your talent, even if you are a threat in reality."<br>He got to the doors of the auditorium before stopping for a moment.  
>"Your name was Alyk, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I'm sure it'll be interesting working with you."<br>And with those words, he left.


	2. Moves Like Jagger

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Me again! I like how this chapter came out a lot more than the first one. Beginnings are always shaky, am I right?  
>I shan't bother you anymore! Hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan Summers had always been a good music teacher. In fact, Everwood's show choir had been fantastic before the rest of the staff decided he had to go on a break.<br>Which ended up lasting five years.  
>And the school evidently had no intention of reviving the music department, which pretty much left with Nathan. So for five long years, Everwood had lost, in Nathan's opinion, the most important part of its arts department. How the school had put on musicals without him amazed him.<br>On the first day he had returned to the school, he had set about restoring Everwood's long unlit beacon – the show choir, and the orchestra and even the brass band. All he wanted was to bring the music back to Everwood.

And evidently, Everwood had changed while he was gone, because he had only gotten two auditions for the soon-to-be revived show choir. He had stayed after school in case more people turned up.  
>He used to get at least one hundred students (at the very least) trying out for show choir, during the early years of the 2000's when pop music was at its high and everyone was rich.<br>When all everyone wanted to do was to celebrate their good fortune. Now it was a completely different story. An odd gloom hung in the air every day, and Nathan didn't really feel comfortable with it.  
>As he walked down the hallway on that Tuesday afternoon, heading for his old classroom which would only have two people in it, he mind wandered to what he would name the new group (if there'd even be a new group in the end).<br>The old group had always been called Eversong, because, well, it went with the school's name and it was something that was supposed to last forever. But that obviously hadn't happened in the end.  
>The show choir needed a new name. But what was it to be?<p>

"I hope you don't intend on keeping the group this small." Rupert piped up as Nathan entered the classroom, lounging on a chair in an elegant fashion, "As much as I'd love the extra attention, we need at least 12 members to qualify for any kind of competition."  
>"I know, I know. That's why I've got a job for you two." Mr. Summers said, putting his stuff down on his desk and turning to face his two students, "You're aware we have a school assembly this evening to go over what will happen next term, right?"<br>Alyk and Rupert nodded, though the former looked nervous.  
>"Well, if you're both as good as you say you are, this task shouldn't be difficult at all for you two." their teacher continued, "Of course, there's going to be a space in this evening's assembly announcing the re-introduction of the school's music department, and I'd like you two to come up with a performance for it."<br>Alyk nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking, but Rupert just looked amused.  
>"This should be fun." Rupert commented, "I guess we should prepare a duet, then?"<br>"That would be the sensible choice, yes. I mean, if you manage to recruit more members during the day, go ahead, but you've both got good voices." Mr. Summers explained, "I think you'd sound good together, really. What do you think, Alyk?"  
>Alyk shrugged, "Uhm, I don't mind a duet."<br>"Then it's settled, I guess – a duet for this evening's assembly to promote the show choir. You have about… five hours, I think. I've honestly given you too much time." Mr. Summers sighed.  
>"Bu-but we have classes for the rest of the day!" Alyk pointed out.<br>"Ohhh, you're right. That gives you around… three hours, then. That's still plenty of time." their teacher shrugged, "And another thing – the show choir needs a name. Any ideas?"  
>Both his students went quiet for a moment before Alyk spoke up.<br>"As cheesy as it sounds, it should have something to do with destiny, I think. Because, uhm, we're destined to overcome the hard times and win?"  
>Mr. Summers couldn't help smiling a little.<br>"We'll work on it. You guys better get to your other classes."

* * *

><p>Alyk couldn't think straight as he walked through the halls. He was going to sing with Rupert Prince. He was going to sing in front of the whole school with Rupert Prince.<br>Oh God, he was nervous. What were they going to sing? Would Rupert want to sing something… romantic with him? As much as he loved Rupert, Rupert didn't seem to see him as a friend. Maybe something a little less than that. An acquaintance?

"I didn't see you in Biology."  
>Alyk stopped and turned around to find Daisy standing behind him, hands on her hips. Now that Alyk thought about it, they even dressed the same – she was wearing a sweater vest too.<br>Daisy had really, really liked him, hadn't she?  
>"Where were you?"<br>"Uhm, I was with Mr. Summers. Y'know, the teacher who went on leave for five years because he went insane (supposedly)?" Alyk replied, "Yeah, he's back. I joined the show choir."  
>"That's… so like you. I didn't even know they were having auditions." Daisy said, "Is there anyone else in the group yet?"<br>Alyk went very quiet for a while.  
>"… Rupert. That's it so far though. I mean, we need at least twelve members to qualify for competition." he explained, trying to ignore Daisy's glare, "We're performing at tonight's assembly."<br>"You're duetting with a boy? With Rupert?" Daisy asked as sweetly as she could at that moment, "You know you're going to get _hell_ for doing that, right? Not Rupert. Just you."  
>"Really, has that ever stopped me before?" Alyk asked with a small smile, "I mean, we still have to practise, and pick a song and everything. We've only got three hours after school to do all that."<p>

Daisy didn't say anything for a moment.  
>"I just don't want you to get hurt for singing with Rupert. I mean, if you really want to, you should do it. I don't see what else you could do anyway, seeing as you're the only two members."<br>"Maybe I could change how they think?"  
>"I like how your ambitions, Alyk, as preposterous as they are." Daisy giggled, "I'm gonna be at the assembly tonight with the science team. I guess I'll see you there."<br>She turned and left for her next class, and Alyk sighed. Daisy was so sweet (even if she was scary sometimes). Even if they weren't going out, they'd still be friends.  
>Right?<p>

* * *

><p>Rupert waited in Mr. Summers' room for Alyk, his fingers running over the keys on the piano gently, checking if the long abandoned bird could still sing. It was dusty, but he had gone over it carefully with a handkerchief and now it shone a glossy black colour that seemed to radiate grace.<br>He pressed each key carefully, as if it were fragile and might break if he pressed any harder. They still rung out their assigned notes, and Rupert smiled, singing each note back in reply. It was a beautiful piano, really – Rupert thought he saw glimpses of gold lining on it when he polished it. It must have been expensive.

"I first played that piano when I was fifteen years old. I honestly thought the school might have sold it while I was gone." Mr. Summers said as he entered the room, "We still waiting on Alyk?"  
>Rupert only nodded in reply, still testing all of the keys.<br>"It's beautiful. It must be like seeing an old friend for you." he said eventually in a soft voice, "This piano must be older than any students in the school, then."  
>"It's at least twenty one years old. Doesn't look a day over one, however." Mr. Summers smirked, "I played this piano every day after school for at least four years while I was a student here, and then more after I came back from college to teach here."<br>"Why did you come back..?" Rupert asked, not looking up from the piano, "You could have done something else with your life. You could have been a musician. You could have been on Broadway. But you came right back."  
>"Because I knew no one else would teach music here. My teacher was amazing, but he was old. He probably retired once I graduated, or soon afterwards. I couldn't stand the thought of students not getting a chance… to play this thing."<p>

Rupert made an interested noise and stood up from the piano, looking at some of the pictures on the walls of the classroom – photos of Everwood's show choir throughout the years. They dated back to at least 1980, and each group looked different in their own way – from 'interesting' costumes to rather over the top hairstyles, short and tall, black and white and every other colour. There was one for every year right up to 2006, and then they stopped rather abruptly.  
>"It's a shame that the school's record was cut off. It would've been impressive to have one for every single year." Rupert sighed, "But I suppose we can cover the gap by having a picture up here for every year to come?"<br>"I hope so." Mr. Summers replied as Alyk dashed into the room, "You're late. You can't afford to lose any more time, really."  
>"S-Sorry. My maths teacher kept me a little later than normal." Alyk planted, obviously having run the entire way, "Are you gonna help us?"<br>Mr. Summers nodded, "I have to make sure you're not making the music department look like crap. Have you picked a song yet?"  
>"Do we need a big spazzy number or a slow romantic one? Actually I have a song picked for pretty much every genre." Rupert replied, "In my honest opinion, a slow romantic duet would make us look 'questionable', so I suggest the former."<br>Alyk just nodded with what he said, not speaking up. Mr. Summers nodded as well.  
>"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"<br>"I think what people need to know is that show choir is back – not stuck in the back of the storage closet, but under the spotlight on stage. And I decided that picking an old song would make it look like we'd picked back up from 2006. This is 2011, and music is different. So I picked a song that was released this year. It's even a duet, and it's got a good beat."  
>"As much as I love the enthusiasm, mind getting to the point?" Mr. Summers asked.<br>Rupert just smirked.  
>"The song I had in mind is..."<p>

* * *

><p>The largest room in Everwood was the auditorium, and that was why the staff decided to hold the assembly there. It had been cleaned up a little and banners and signs had been stuck up here and there around the school to direct parents to it. There were mostly parents there, but some had brought their kids, and there were also students who had announcements to make for their respective clubs backstage. Regardless, as there were a lot of students in the school, there were a lot of parents to match up, and the crowd was pretty big.<br>Alyk was backstage by himself, leaning against a wall and trying to contain his nerves. Rupert was around somewhere, as well as Mr. Summers, but at that moment he needed a breather. They had practised all afternoon to early evening, and now it was almost six o'clock, when the assembly was supposed to begin.

"Well well well, I didn't expect to see you here."  
>Alyk knew that voice, and saw its owner approach him, a smirk on his face. It belonged to Austin Redson – captain of the Everwood Buffaloes (the school's football team) and one of the most popular guys in the school. It was weird to see him without a crowd of teammates around him like a royal guard.<br>"Austin," Alyk replied with as much grace as he could muster – Austin and his buddies weren't particularly 'polite' to people like Alyk, so he hadn't much respect for him, "what a surprise. You're a lot shorter than I thought."  
>Austin rolled his eyes but grinned at the comment.<br>"Hey – I'm not here to be your enemy or whatever you think I am. I mean, we're bros, right?"  
>"No, not really."<br>"Well, why are you here tonight anyways?"  
>"I'm here on behalf of the music department." Alyk replied, "The school's show choir is starting up again. We're performing to promote it."<br>"Choir?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow, "Like in a church and shit?"  
>"No, show choir. Think of it as a big performing group."<br>"Huh. Sounds awesome. So you guys sing and stuff, yeah?"  
>"Yeah. We enter competitions as well, but we need more members to qualify."<br>Austin nodded, obviously getting what Alyk was saying.  
>"How many members do you need?"<br>"At least twelve, I think."  
>"And how many have you got?"<br>Alyk sighed and looked down at the ground.  
>"Two."<br>Austin let out a low whistle, "You got quite a way to go, eh? I'm sure you can do it though. Singing's cool. I mean, everyone likes music."  
>"You're here for the football team, I assume?"<br>Austin nodded excitedly.  
>"I get a whole speech and stuff. Coach said to rehearse it and not bring the paper but I couldn't remember it after practising it three times so I just decided to bring the thing anyway."<br>Alyk plastered on an interested smile and nodded, listening to the decathlon team take the stage in the background.  
>"Are your parents here tonight?" Austin asked after a short pause, evidently not comfortable with the silence between them. Alyk shook his head.<br>"They were too busy. I don't mind that much."  
>"Really? My mom and dad are here <em>and<em> they brought my brothers." Austin said, "I mean, I like looking for them in the crowd. Makes me less nervous."  
>"Well, I've been on stage most of my life. I'm not that nervous." Alyk lied, brushing down his waistcoat (which had been worn for this occasion).<br>"Oh yeah, you do all that theatre stuff as well. I forgot about that." Austin replied, laughing a little.

"Alyk! There you are!"  
>Mr. Summers approached the two boys, raising an eyebrow at the jock.<br>"We're on after the decathlon team. Are you ready?"  
>Alyk nodded, standing up and following the music teacher.<br>"Good luck!" Austin called after him, waving and smiling.

* * *

><p>"… So we wish the decathlon team good luck as they head into their first round of competitions next month!" the school's principal, Ms. Ardingale announced, adding to the applause of the audience as they left the stage. She quickly looked through her notes to find who went on stage next.<br>"And now I'd like everyone to welcome back, after five long years, Everwood High's show choir!"  
>The audience applauded and she quickly exited the stage, wishing Rupert and Alyk good luck as she passed them backstage.<br>The beat of the song started, and Alyk took in a deep breath. Heck, he wasn't even on first – Rupert was – and he was probably more nervous than he was. Rupert gave him a wink as he swept out on to the stage, not a nerve in him at all.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

Alyk joined him on stage after getting over his nerves, keeping in harmony with Rupert's voice.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

From one side of the stage, Daisy watched her ex-boyfriend perform with the one boy who had pretty much destroyed their relationship.  
>So they hadn't picked a soppy duet. In fact, it was pretty damn good. Maybe Alyk wouldn't get crap for it from the jocks. Still, she couldn't help glaring at the back of Rupert's head.<br>And from the other side of the stage, Austin watched the performance, eyes all lit up and a big smile on his face.  
>If this was what show choir was like with two members, he thought that twelve must have been pretty damn awesome.<br>Meanwhile on stage, Alyk took the next verse.

_Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

_So get in the car_  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gear<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

The two sang the chorus again before Rupert took the bridge.

_You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

Mr. Summers grinned, listening from backstage.  
>He didn't think that the two of them could have pulled it off, but they were doing it, and damn, it sounded good.<br>Even if they didn't get any new members, at least the music department had been re-introduced with a bang.

_Take me by the tongue__  
><em>_And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

As soon as the song ended, the audience erupted into applause, some of them even getting on their feet. Panting on stage, Rupert and Alyk smiled at each other and gave a quick bow to the audience.  
>They had done it. They had really done it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about eight o'clock by the time the assembly ended and the auditorium was nearly empty. Alyk and Rupert were talking onstage with a very excited sounding Mr. Summers.<br>"You guys really nailed it! The crowd loved you!"  
>Rupert just smiled.<br>"How couldn't they love us? I mean, we're both pretty damn good. My song choice was perfect, of course."  
>Alyk just smiled beside him, not saying a word. Just being quietly pleased with himself. Even if the show choir didn't work out, he'd have this memory, the memory of performing on stage with Rupert.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>Mr. Summers spun around to face the student who had spoken to him. Alyk looked over curiously and his face went pale.<br>"My name is Daisy Duke. I'd like to join your show choir!"


	3. At Last!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone! Your author speaking! I hope you're liking the story so far. This chapter, despite being shorter than the last one, actually took me a while to write (I am a whimp when it comes to writing large amounts at the same time). But I really like how it came out!  
>Hope you enjoy~!<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was quite a rollercoaster of events. On one hand, Mr. Summers was happy that he was getting another member for his show choir ("Now we finally have a female vocalist!"). On the other hand, Alyk felt like he was going to go through hell being stuck between his ex-girlfriend and the boy who had broken them up.<br>It was bright and early in the morning, and Alyk wasn't quite awake when Mr. Summers arrived in his classroom, Daisy trailing behind him. Rupert examined her carefully with his eyes, as if she were something he had just taken in after being left on the doorstep.  
>"Guys, this is Daisy. I'm sure you probably know each other somehow. Anyway, she'll be auditioning to join the group today."<br>Daisy smiled as widely as was humanly possible, dusting down her skirt and clearing her throat before giving her audition song to Mr. Summers, who was at the piano.

_I can hear the bells  
>Well, don'tcha hear them chime?<br>Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
>And all because he...<em>

_Touched me_  
><em>He looked at me and stared, yes he<em>  
><em>Bumped me<em>  
><em>My heart was unprepared when he<em>  
><em>Tapped me<em>  
><em>And knocked me off my feet<em>  
><em>One little touch<em>  
><em>Now my life's complete 'cause when he<em>

_Nudged me_  
><em>Love put me in a fix, yes it<em>  
><em>Hit me<em>  
><em>Just like a ton of bricks, yes my<em>  
><em>Heart burst<em>  
><em>Now I know what life's about<em>  
><em>One little touch<em>  
><em>And love's knocked me out<em>

Oh God. If Alyk had ever wanted to be serenaded, he didn't want it to be like this at all. Daisy had a lovely voice because _he had trained her_, and now that act had come back to screw him over.  
>She was looking right at him.<br>She had picked this song for him.  
>She knew that Hairspray was his favourite musical, and she had picked a damn good song to prove her point.<br>She was still very much in love with him.

_I can hear the bells  
>My head is spinning<br>I can hear the bells  
>Something's beginning<em>

_Everybody says_  
><em>That a girl who looks like me<em>  
><em>Can't win his love<em>  
><em>Well, just wait and see 'cause<em>

_I can hear the bells_  
><em>Just hear them chiming<em>  
><em>I can hear the bells<em>  
><em>My temperature's climbing<em>

_I can't contain my joy_  
><em>'Cause I finally found the boy<em>  
><em>I've been missin'<em>  
><em>Listen!<em>  
><em>I can hear the bells<em>

Rupert watched Daisy perform, an amused look on his face. He knew he'd seen that face before – she was Alyk's girlfriend, or something along those lines, and she was quite shamelessly serenading him.  
>Hmm. It would be pretty disruptive to the group if there were relationships getting in the way of work, wouldn't it?<br>Rupert couldn't let that happen. Really, he'd be letting Mr. Summers down. A sly smirk spread across his face as he looked at Alyk from the corner of his eye.  
>He could fix all of this.<p>

_Round one  
>He'll ask me on a date and then<br>Round two  
>I'll primp, but won't late because<br>Round three's  
>When we kiss inside his car<br>Won't go all the way  
>But I'll go pretty far!<em>

_Round four_  
><em>He'll ask me for my hand and then<em>  
><em>Round five<em>  
><em>We'll book the wedding band so by<em>  
><em>Round six<em>  
><em>Amber, much to your surprise<em>  
><em>This heavyweight champion<em>  
><em>Takes the prize and...<em>

Mr. Summers watched as Daisy sent a nasty look in Rupert's direction (who hadn't even been paying attention anyway, much to Daisy's disappointment) and furrowed his eyebrows.  
>Something else was at work here, wasn't it? Daisy had been delivering the song very <em>very<em> well.  
>He had three students. <em>Three<em>.  
>And something already threatened to tear them apart.<p>

_I can hear the bells  
>My head is reeling<br>I can hear the bells  
>I can't stop the pealing<em>

_Everybody warns_  
><em>That he won't like what he'll see<em>  
><em>But I know that he'll look<em>  
><em>Inside of me yeah,<em>

_I can hear the bells_  
><em>Today's just the start 'cause<em>  
><em>I can hear the bells<em>  
><em>And 'til death do us part<em>

_And even when we die_  
><em>We'll look down from up above<em>  
><em>Remembering the night<em>  
><em>That we two fell in love<em>

_We both will shed a tear_  
><em>And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'<em>  
><em>Listen!<em>  
><em>I can hear the bells…<em>

Mr. Summers gave her a round of applause, followed shortly by Rupert and then (after he had finished panicking) Alyk.  
>"Wonderful! I think we've found our first female vocalist!" he laughed, still clapping a little.<br>"She _is_ very good." Rupert added, smiling in a sickly sweet fashion, "I'm sure she'll do wonderfully, right Alyk?"  
>Alyk nodded, suddenly finding the desk he was sitting at rather interesting.<br>"Okay! I'll see you guys at lunch." Mr. Summers said, gathering his stuff and leaving to teach another class. Rupert, Daisy and Alyk were left in a heavy, awkward silence.  
>"… Uhm, I should get to class..!" Alyk finally said, taking up his bag and standing up to leave. His path was blocked by Daisy, who smiled brightly at him.<br>"Walk me to class?" she asked sweetly, holding her books to her chest.  
>"I—uhm, I gotta use the bathroom!" Alyk blabbed, dashing past her and down the hallway as quickly as he could. Daisy just stared after him, sighing.<br>And then Rupert was suddenly in front of her.  
>"Are you and Alyk going out?" he asked, getting a little too close for Daisy's liking.<br>"We _were_. We broke up yesterday." she snapped in reply, "What's it to you, anyway?"  
>"It's just… I'd hate for a relationship to get in the way of teamwork, you know? We shouldn't topple the show choir before it's even had a chance to stand."<br>Daisy gave Rupert a nasty look before turning on her heel and marching out of the room, leaving him on his own.  
>Rupert frowned. This might not be as easy as he'd originally thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Alyk sighed as he washed his hands in the bathrooms (he had actually needed to go, which had proven rather useful for him in the end) – he knew Daisy joining the show choir would just mean trouble for him, and now he was caught in a hideous snare between the past and (hopefully) his future.<br>"You okay?"  
>Alyk looked up from the sink and saw Austin, chewing his lower lip, hands in his pockets. Why did he always end up running into him recently?<br>"I'm fine. Why?"  
>"You looked upset is all…" the football captain muttered, "I just wanted to make sure your parents weren't dead or something."<br>Alyk gave him a questionable look and went to leave, but Austin held him back.  
>"What do you want?" Alyk snapped, reacting to Austin's touch as if it were boiling water.<br>"I… just… never mind. I gotta go." Austin sighed, pushing past him and out of the bathrooms. Alyk watched him leave, feeling a pang of guilt for a moment but then shaking it away.  
>He had other things to deal with right now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daisy, I can kind of understand why Alyk's keeping away – you're driving him nuts and pushing too hard and you <em>broke up yesterday<em>. You look desperate."  
>Samantha stood at Daisy's locker while she gathered her Maths and Biology books, one hand on her hip and the other being used to tap on the locker door impatiently. As much as she loved Daisy, she could tell she was going kind of crazy over this.<br>"I feel really bad about yelling at him – I mean, every boy has those kind of feelings in their lives, right? Thinking that they might be gay?" Daisy asked.  
>"Girl, he was <em>getting off<em> to Rupert Prince. I think actions speak louder than words in this case." Samantha replied, an eyebrow raised, "I know you like him a lot, but maybe you should let him go. I mean, there are plenty of boys here that have the added bonus of not jerking off to His Maj-ass-ty."  
>"But I'm not pretty enough for all the other boys, Samantha!" Daisy sighed, slamming her locker shut, "I'm all brain and no boob..!"<br>"You listen to me, Daisy Duke – if those boys can't see how good you are for them then they don't deserve you. Okay?" Samantha gave her a smile as they began walking down the hallway, "You don't have to change for a boy."  
>Daisy smiled back at her (and tried to push away the thought of her getting into all that theatre stuff for Alyk), "You're right. Thanks, Sam."<br>"Good. You wanna eat together at lunch?"  
>"I have show choir at lunch. Sorry."<br>Samantha rolled her eyes but nodded, "How long are you gonna hang on in there for Alyk?"  
>"Hey, I actually like singing, thank you very much." Daisy replied, "Besides, it's a lot of fun and they need as many members as they can get, really."<br>"Take me there."  
>Daisy turned to her, wide eyed and nearly walking into a member of the football team.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Take me to your magical show choir room or whatever." Samantha repeated, "And let me sing for you."<br>"Uhm, okay..!" Daisy said, "We'll go at lunch, I guess."  
>"I meant now. I want you to tell me how good I am, because I am <em>joining<em> that show choir, if only to save you from yourself."

* * *

><p>Austin rarely got many moments away from the group of team members that followed him like sheep to a shepherd, but he treasured those moments as if they were made of solid gold and covered in diamonds. As much as he loved the popularity and the girls (and the boys sometimes, but he didn't tell anyone that), his 'bros' gave him a bad image.<p>

They made him look like an asshole. And who could blame him? He didn't do much when his friends laid the pain on some poor nerd or whatnot. He could tell them to stop. They did stop when he told them.  
>But he couldn't be there all the time. Like now, when he needed to be by himself.<br>Austin liked stuff like singing and dancing. He sang in the shower all the time. His dad sang in the house all the time, and he sang with him. And show choir looked…  
>Well, it looked awesome. But he wouldn't have any time for it because all of his time was taken up with football and extra classes (he hadn't meant to fail <em>that<em> many exams, but fate evidently had other plans for him).  
>And then he heard a voice floating down one of the hallways.<p>

_At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song_

_Oh, yeah, at last  
>The skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>The night I looked at you<em>

Austin trailed down the hallways, looking for whoever was singing. Was the music room really that nearby? He'd never been down this half of the school before unless he wanted to be alone.  
>And that's when he finally realised that <em>this<em> was where the music department was. No wonder it seemed haunted and unused!  
>So whenever he wanted to be alone he instinctively wandered into the music department…<br>What amusing karma.

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<em>

Austin finally found the hallway he was looking for – at the very end of it, the door was open and he could see a figure standing by the piano, and another playing it. Two girls, by the look of it.  
>He walked down the hallway slowly, not wanting to disturb the performance. Whoever was singing had an amazing voice.<br>It made him want to sing along so badly. But he kept his mouth shut for the sake of listening to the rest of the song. He crept a little closer to the room.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine…<em>_  
><em>_At last_

Daisy gave Samantha a round of applause, grinning widely.  
>"You were so good!" she said happily, "I'm sure they'll love your voice!"<br>Samantha smiled in return, "Good. You need someone here to screw your head back on before it falls off again, honestly. I'll be the one to do that for you."  
>Daisy was about to scold Samantha for saying that (her head was <em>perfectly<em> screwed on, thank you very much), she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye.  
>"Austin?"<br>The mentioned boy jumped in alarm at being named and spotted, going a little pink afterwards and laughing nervously.  
>"Uhm. Hey." he said, hovering outside the doorframe.<br>"Boy, you'd better have a good reason for being here, because if you were ogling us, I swear to God, I will unleash all of Hell on you." Samantha snapped, rolling up her sleeves.  
>"No no no no <em>nooo<em>, I wasn't doing that!" Austin yelped, holding his hands out in self-defence, "I was listening. Listening to you sing. You're really good."  
>Daisy looked at him with interest, holding back a fuming Samantha with her mere appearance.<br>"You like music?"  
>Austin nodded, smiling a little shyly.<br>"I sing at home all the time with my dad. I mean, if he didn't want me to get a football scholarship…"  
>He sighed and looked at the piano, biting his lip. Daisy walked over to the door and gently tugged him inside by the sleeve, smiling.<br>"Would you… sing for us, Austin?"  
>The jock swallowed hard. Music was Austin's private thing. He did it when he was truly himself. When he wasn't surrounded by the assholes who were his friends and when he was with the people he loved.<br>Was he really ready to show that to two people he barely knew?  
>After another moment of consideration, he nodded slowly. He began without any accompaniment, just singing a little shakily on his lonesome.<p>

_How cruel is the golden rule?  
>When the lives we lived are only golden-plated<br>And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
>And though I carry karats for everyone to see<em>

Once Daisy knew what he was singing, she began to play piano alongside Austin's vocals, which were growing a little in confidence. Samantha watched, her initial anger fading away.  
>He was really singing his heart out, wasn't he?<br>The hallways around them were silent. No noise. No loud groups of students laughing and yelling and bitching at each other.  
>Just music and emotion.<p>

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
>And all the lovers with no time for me<br>And all of the mothers raised their babies  
>To stay away from me…<em>

Mr. Summers could hear the voice coming from his room as he headed down the hallway. It didn't sound like Rupert or Alyk (and it certainly wasn't Daisy), but it was a beautiful sound nonetheless. Rupert, who was with the music teacher as well as Alyk, half-smiled at the voice. Whoever was singing certainly had quite a gift.  
>And Alyk looked down at the ground, going a little pale.<br>He knew that voice. He had snapped at that voice earlier. He had made that voice sound as sad as it did now. But it was so beautiful.

_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams  
>Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my tears<br>And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me __  
><em>_And though I carry karats for everyone to see_

Austin's voice grew stronger. He took a quick look at the two girls while catching his breath for a moment. Samantha was smiling at him in a way he didn't quite understand. And Daisy…  
>Daisy had tears in her eyes as she played.<br>They… really liked him that much? Was he that good?  
>Why could he feel tears stinging his eyes?<p>

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
>And all the lovers with no time for me<br>And all of the mothers raised their babies  
>To stay away from me<em>

_And pray they don't grow up to be me_

Austin stopped as soon as he could. Daisy finished the last notes of the song, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She turned to Austin and gave him a look – was that admiration..?  
>"Oh Austin… they'll <em>have<em> to let you join. They'll have to..!"  
>"But I… I don't know if I can." Austin replied eventually, looking right down at the ground, "Because my dad wants me to get a football scholarship and stuff, y'know? I wouldn't have time…"<br>"You should always have time for something you're that good at."  
>Mr. Summers arrived in the room with Rupert and Alyk (who took as seat as quickly as possible), "You're really talented, kid. Are you trained?"<br>Austin looked nervously at the new arrivals, but shook his head.  
>"Do you want to sing?" Mr. Summers asked him softly, "Because it sounds like it's something you want to do, and I will always have room for someone with a voice like yours."<br>"But I just said I don't know if I could..!" Austin replied quietly.  
>"Listen, Austin." Rupert started, "You have a gift. Your voice speaks volumes more than you actually do with words. Don't you dare let someone else's expectations of you get in the way of something you actually want to do, because I swear to God, if you don't use that voice I will personally take your voice box and claim it as my own."<p>

Austin went very quiet. His eyes darted to everyone in the group and then back at his own feet. It was like an intervention or something.  
>"Austin. You'd be crazy not to sing with your voice." Samantha added eventually, "And this club would be crazy not to have you in its ranks."<br>At some point, Austin decided, he'd have to grow up and do things the way he wanted to. When he went to college, moved out of his parents' home, started a family, got a job…  
>He didn't think he'd have to start thinking like that so soon, but it'd always be good to get some practise in before the really difficult stuff caught up with him.<br>A small smile spread across his lips and he looked Mr. Summers in the eyes.  
>"I'll do it."<p> 


	4. HelloGoodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait - I fell out of my mojo for a bit, but the fourth chapter's finally here! I just hope you guys like how it came out as much as I did.  
>Also, I've put a mash-up of two songs in this - I hope you guys like it! Author out!<p>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was tense on the Everwood pitch as the Buffaloes chased after the enemy team holding the ball. The crowd screamed and the school's cheerleading team (the Everwood Angels) ruthlessly cheered from the side in an attempt to distract the opposing team.<br>"_Go go Buffaloes!  
>The team that never fails to show!<br>Whoever ends up as our foe  
>Are sure to be sent home in woe!<br>Gooo Buffaloes!_"  
>Home advantage meant a lot to the team – as well as the green on the pitch, the team's colours of purple and brown were splayed on it, making a massive insignia of a flaming buffalo – the team's symbol. Two minutes to the end of the game, and the teams were tied. If they won this match, they could qualify for the first set of matches leading to the Championship.<br>Austin stole a look at the timer and swore under his breath. If they tied, neither team qualified. A lose-lose situation. If the other team won at least he could pretend to be happy for them.  
>Thirty seconds to the end of the game, which for the past two and a half minutes had been a frustrating back and forth game of catch.<p>

"Austin!"  
>He turned and saw his teammate Michael, who threw him the ball. Suddenly he felt the pressure piling up quicker than the game time had seemed to have gone.<br>He bolted down the other side of the field. Fifteen seconds left, and a crowd of opposing team members chasing him.  
>Ten seconds. He could see the goal. He knew where he had to get to. It was just getting there in time.<br>Five seconds. It was now or never.  
>Austin leapt on to the goal area, the players behind him nearly landing on him.<br>And then it was quiet for a moment, before the referee blew his whistle.  
>"Victory goes to the Buffaloes!"<br>The stands jumped to their feet and ran out on to the field, cheering and embracing each other. Austin's teammates ran for him and hoisted him above them, yelling his name in a mantra.  
>The Angels screamed and hugged each other before running out on to the field and hugging the players. Last year the Buffaloes had drawn this game. And now, everything was changing for the better.<br>"Buffaloes!" Austin yelled, a huge grin on his face, "Just because we've made it to the qualifiers doesn't mean we're letting up – we're going all the way to the finals this year, and we will _win that trophy_!"  
>The team cheered together and carried their king indoors, ready to have a celebration they'd remember for a long time.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's late."<br>Rupert and the other members of the show choir waited in Mr. Summers' room. Fifteen minutes in and Austin still hadn't turned up.  
>"Maybe he chickened out and decided not to join after all." Daisy sighed, "It's a shame. He was such a good singer."<br>"He would've told one of us if he had changed his mind, right?" Samantha asked, "If he really has done this I'm gonna tear him a new eye socket, I swear to God."  
>"Well, the Buffaloes won a match to enter the qualifying matches yesterday, right?" Alyk said, "Maybe he won't have enough time. Maybe he'll <em>have<em> to drop out."  
>"I'm here, I'm here!"<br>Austin ran into the room, panting.  
>"Sorry I'm late – uhm, I slept in this morning. We kind of had a party last night after the match…"<br>"That's alright. Take a seat." Mr. Summers said as Austin did so, "The team's going to the qualifying matches now – are you gonna have enough time to do this as well?"  
>"Well, I'm gonna try my hardest to have enough time." the jock replied, grinning, "I mean, I wanna sing, and I wanna help you guys go to competitions and stuff."<br>"Ah. That brings me to what I gathered you guys here for." Mr. Summers started, "As you know, to qualify for any sort of show choir competition, we need at least twelve members. And there's only five of us. As much as I love the increase from two days ago, it's not enough just yet."  
>"You want us to promote the group?" Samantha asked, "That'll be tricky. I mean, most of us aren't what you'd call 'popular'."<p>

Rupert cleared his throat loudly, rolling his eyes at Samantha before speaking up himself.  
>"Popularity doesn't matter in this case. What matters is that if two of us can put on a good show," he gestured to Alyk here, "then <em>five<em> of us can put on something even better. We just need to appeal to whatever (garbage) our fellow students listen to and hope some of them can sing."  
>"But it's not just that. We need a place where everyone can see us." Daisy added, "The teachers won't let us perform in the cafeteria after what happened in that school in Ohio."<br>"I hardly think a food fight counts as an 'outbreak of violence', but whatever." Rupert muttered.  
>Austin suddenly piped up, a smirk on his face.<br>"Hey, have you guys seen the film '10 Things I Hate About You'?"  
>"Yeah. Heath Ledger is in it. What's your point?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>Austin gestured for everyone the gather around him.  
>"I have an idea."<p>

* * *

><p>The Everwood Angels were out on the pitch that afternoon, practising a routine for the Buffaloes first qualifying match. Some of the football team sat at the stand, giving a catcall or a wolf whistle every now and then, which was really beginning to piss off their Coach.<br>"Hey, you guys are either gonna shut up or I'm going to take this megaphone and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Coach Reynolds yelled at them, rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the cheer squad, "That pyramid _should not_ be shaking, ladies! There's no point in cheering on the football team if you're going to fall on them and render them useless on the field!"  
>Head cheerleader Barbara 'Dolly' Anderson plastered on a smile and barked instructions at her team. These new routines were getting trickier and trickier, and Coach Reynolds had been pushing them really hard – it was a very hot day and more than anything, the girls just wanted a break or a drink of water.<br>From the room where the lights and scoreboards were controlled from, Austin and the rest of the show choir watched and plotted.

"In front of the Angels? Are you nuts? If this goes wrong they'll never let us live it down!" Samantha snapped, flailing her arms a little, "We're really risking it with this, you know!"  
>"So we won't get it wrong! It's simple!" Austin beamed, turning on the microphone controls and handing everyone one, "C'mon, I believe in us! The… whatever the group is called. Do we have a name?"<br>Everyone shook their head awkwardly.  
>"I wanted something to do with destiny." Alyk muttered, "But whatever. Are we going to do this or what?"<br>Austin nodded, "Everyone knows their melodies and harmonies and stuff, right?"  
>"Destined Melodies."<br>Everyone looked over at Alyk when he spoke up again, who shrugged in reply.  
>"Our name. The show choir. Destined Melodies."<br>"It's nice." Daisy smiled, "I mean, we're a group at last, really. It's good we got a name."  
>Austin grinned.<br>"Alright, Destined Melodies – let's show 'em what we can do!"

Dolly and the Angels were just about to form a perfect pyramid when the backing track started, the structure nearly collapsing in shock. Dolly stared up at the bleachers and saw one very familiar figure standing there, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.  
>"What the hell is Austin doing?"<p>

_I could stick around and get along with you  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<br>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party_  
><em>Don't get too excited cause that's all you'll get from me<em>

_Hey_

_Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know_  
><em>I just came to say hello!<em>

The Angels stared as the rest of the show choir burst from the controls room and on to the bleachers, providing Austin with back vocals. The few Buffaloes that were there stared also, some laughing, some looking incredibly confused. Austin's friend Michael happened to be among them, an eyebrow raised.  
>"The hell is he doing?" he asked the other Buffaloes, who were falling about themselves laughing.<br>Rupert sang next, quietly hoping that they were laughing because they were enjoying themselves.

_Where you are the one, the one,  
>That lies close to me.<br>Whispers, "Hello,  
>I've missed you quite terribly."<br>I fell in love, in love,  
>With you suddenly.<br>Now there's no place else,  
>I could be, but,<br>Here in your arms._

"Hey, I love that song!" one of the Angels chirped, bouncing along to the beat and blowing Austin a kiss.  
>"Which one? Didn't they sing a different one a second ago?" another one asked, looking a little lost. Dolly couldn't help half-smiling. She didn't know Austin could sing, or conjure up a mash-up either (he wasn't the sharpest tack in the box). But why was he singing with these people..?<br>Coach Reynolds looked like he was about to lose it. He tried to bark for security, but his voice was drowned out by the music.  
>Samantha smirked at his wasted effort and took the next verse.<p>

_I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you  
>Hello ho-ho-ho-ho<br>I'ma let you try to convince me too  
>Hello oh-oh- oh- oh<em>

_It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party_  
><em>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say<em>  
><em>Hey<em>

_Kinda like this game but there's something you should know_  
><em>I just came to say<em>  
><em>Hello!<em>

_Hey!_

Michael and the Buffaloes continued to watch, but the former's eyes were only on one person – the pretty girl who had just sang the last verse. He'd always thought all the pretty girls were cheerleaders (or at least on the volleyball team), but he'd been proven wrong.  
>He'd pretty sure he might have caught a glimpse of her before in the library. So some of the pretty girl hid in there, hmm?<br>Maybe he'd make an effort to check into the library more often.  
>Alyk, after getting a 'dude, it's going to be fine' look from Austin, sang next.<p>

_Our lips,  
>Can touch.<br>And our cheeks,  
>Can brush.<br>Cause our lips can touch,  
>Here.<em>

_Where you are the one, the one,_  
><em>That lies close to me.<em>  
><em>Whispers, "Hello,<em>  
><em>I've missed you quite terribly."<em>  
><em>I fell in love, in love,<em>  
><em>With you suddenly.<em>  
><em>Now there's no place else,<em>  
><em>I could be, but,<em>  
><em>Here in your arms.<em>

_You are the one, the one,  
>That lies close to me.<br>Whispers, "Hello,  
>I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."<br>I fell in love, in love,  
>With you suddenly.<br>Now theres no place else,  
>I could be, but,<br>Here in your arms._

The group all sang together for the final chorus of their mash up which, hopefully, had gotten the green light from most of the Angels and the Buffaloes.

_I just came to say hello  
>Hello<br>Hello  
>Hello oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

The music stopped and the Angels burst into cheers and applause, but their coach looked less than pleased. The Buffaloes all exchanged various looks.  
>So, their captain sung? This could prove… interesting to his reputation. Michael was about to go up after him, but Coach Reynolds had his megaphone out and was screaming at them.<br>"You little punks better get out of here! I swear to God I'll get security and I'll report you to Ms. Ardingale, and when _I'm_ done with you you'll never talk again, let alone sing!"  
>Austin and the others took the hint and ran for their lives, though they were laughing and grinning with every step they took.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Angels keep giving us funny looks and I'm really not comfortable with it. I can't tell if they're friendly or evil or judging or…"<br>"Daisy, calm the hell down. It's fine. We caught attention, just like Mr. Summers asked us to. Mission accomplished."  
>Samantha and Daisy wandered down the halls of Everwood, both heading for their lockers. The end of the day was approaching, but their performance had obviously stuck with the Angels, who were spreading word about it quickly.<br>"But is it good or bad attention?" Daisy asked worriedly, trying to ignore the girls who whispered to each other as soon as they saw her, "I get enough crap from the Angels, really."  
>"Pssh. Don't worry about 'em. I mean, they can't spend as much time bitching if they're practising for the Buffaloes' qualifying matches." Samantha replied, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Hey sweetheart."  
>Samantha and Daisy stopped to see Michael in front of them, smirking. Some of his dreadlocked bangs hung in front of his face, and he had his letterman jacket slung over his right shoulder.<br>"Michael Harvey." Samantha stated, looking unimpressed.  
>"That'd be me."<br>"Co-captain of the Buffaloes."  
>"You know it!"<br>"King of the assholes."  
>"Of co—hey <em>hey<em> _**hey**_, that's not cool..!" Michael whined, nearly caught off guard.  
>"What do you want? If you're here to bother me and Daisy I'll make sure you never have children."<br>Michael let out a low whistle.  
>"Damn, you <em>bite<em>, don'tcha?" he commented, his smirk becoming a grin. He bit his lip and looked up at the two girls, "I saw your performance today at the bleachers. It was actually pretty good, I must admit, but I'm not sure if the other guys… appreciated it as much as I did."  
>Daisy immediately looked worried.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, they were laughing. I dunno if they were enjoying themselves or mocking you." Michael shrugged, "But I was here to ask you something, Miss..?"<br>His eyes fell on Samantha (who was still trying to get over the fact that he had the nerve to approach _without knowing her name_).

"Samantha. You'd do well to remember it, dreadlocks."  
>"Right. Samantha. I was wondering if I could take you on a date."<br>Daisy looked over at Samantha, trying to bite back the 'aaaww!' that threatened to fall from her lips. Samantha, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
>"Are you <em>serious<em>? You think just because you're a big hotshot jock who sits on the top of the food chain like a lazy-ass dog that I'll go out with you?" she barked, "You think I'd forget what an asshole you are to all my friends? That you sleep around like any other jock here?"  
>Michael's grin quickly faded and he stammered incoherently, holding his hands up in defence as Samantha got a little too close for his liking at that moment.<br>"You listen to me, Michael Harvey – in some alternative universe where you're not an asshole and I'm a nice girl, sure, I'll go out with you. But here? Nu-uh, never freaking _ever_."

Michael went very quiet for a while, pleading to Daisy with his eyes to do something, _anything_.  
>"Sam, you could've… just said no." she mumbled quietly, knowing it was in vain.<br>"Daisy, when you come across boys with no freaking respect like this _thing_, you need to teach them a lesson – no, you cannot treat a woman like she's a prize to be won with your cocky attitude and status." Samantha growled, glaring at Michael, "Get out of here, boy!"  
>Michael made a hasty but non-frantic retreat, muttering something to himself and rolling his eyes as he walked away.<br>Daisy just watched him go with her mouth hanging open, turning to look at Samantha slowly.  
>"That was…"<br>"Necessary." Samantha finished for her, heading for her locker again. Once Daisy recovered from the ordeal, she quickly followed after her friend.

* * *

><p>"Well, I heard what happened on the bleachers from Coach Reynolds."<br>Mr. Summers couldn't help smirking at the group and he tidied the music notes they had used earlier away, "He sounded pretty pissed off. I don't know whether to be thrilled or horrified."  
>"It was awesome, we promise!" Austin grinned as the others agreed.<br>"Well, I hear Ms. Ardingale saw it. She was coming out to check on the cheer team when she heard you guys from the changing room." Mr. Summers explained, "Annnd she said, despite how rude it must have been to Coach Reynolds, you guys sounded pretty good."  
>The group cheered and clapped, all obviously happy with the news.<br>"So, do you guys think it went down well with your audience?"  
>Everyone's cheers quieted down and were replaced with 'hmm's and 'ehm's.<br>"Can I be honest?" Daisy said after a moment, all eyes suddenly on her, "I think they're unsure how to feel about us, especially since Austin joined. Something tells me they feel… threatened."  
>"Girl, what the hell are you talkin' about?" Samantha asked.<p>

"It's just… we performed to the most popular groups in the school – the cheerleaders and the football team. And maybe they thought we were good, and maybe they thought we were bad. But what they saw – well, what I think they saw – was a new group with the nerve to walk all over their territory." Daisy explained, going a little quiet, "They… they don't want to lose their place at the top to the underdogs. They don't want to _be_ the underdogs."  
>The group stayed quiet, thinking about what Daisy had just said. She had made a fairly good point.<br>"Well, let them think that way." Alyk said, "We don't want their 'top position' on the food chain. We just want to perform. We just want to be… well, _us_."  
>"You guys are right." Mr. Summers said, smiling, "We can't focus on that right now. You guys have bigger things to worry about."<br>He handed them all music sheets (Austin read over it and looked incredibly confused).  
>"We might not have enough members to qualify for Sectionals yet, but that doesn't mean we can't start practising the numbers I want you guys to perform there. After all, you're gonna have to show the future seven members the ropes."<br>He clapped his hands and grinned.  
>"From the top, everyone!"<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha sighed and checked her phone for the time. Show choir had lasted longer than she had thought and the halls were empty. It was peaceful – the cheerleaders weren't bitching about everyone, the jocks weren't shoving the 'unworthy' into lockers and Daisy – as much as she loved her – wasn't whining in her face. It was just… quiet.<br>"Uh, hey."  
>Michael gave her a small smile, scratching the back of his head.<br>"What do you want?" Samantha asked, not turning to look at him and instead going through the books in her locker. Michael shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet.  
>"Listen, I just… I'm… I'm sorry for being the way I am." he said eventually, not stopping to look up at her once, "I just want you to…"<br>"Look, Michael. You're handsome. You're good at sport, and hey – you've actually got decent grades. I just can't forgive you for making my friends feel like crap." Samantha explained, "If you were a nice guy, I might be able to do it, but you're _not_."

"Look, I'm not really like that!" Michael tried to say, but Samantha had closed her locker and was already walking the other way.  
>"Please wait! I was gonna sing for you-!" he called after her, looking desperate. Samantha stopped and turned slowly, an eyebrow raised.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"I was… gonna sing for you. Cause you're in a show choir, and your performance like, inspired me and stuff." Michael replied, looking a little nervous at that moment. Samantha didn't dare crack a smile, but walked back to him and looked him right in the face.<br>"Then do it."  
>"Y-You mean right here?"<br>"Yeah. I mean, if you're gonna sing, _sing_."  
>Michael kicked his foot on the floor and bit his lip, then cleared his throat and took a deep breath.<p>

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

Back in the music room, Alyk was tidying away his music sheets when Rupert came in, smiling a little.  
>"Oh, hey Rupert," Alyk smiled, gathering his books and his bags, "What are you doing here? Don't you need to get back home? I mean, I always take forever to get my stuff together, but-"<br>"You just don't know how to keep quiet, do you?"  
>Rupert grabbed Alyk by the waist and kissed him on the lips, catching the other boy by surprise and nearly knocking him over.<br>Alyk's mind was racing – why was Rupert kissing him? What had he done?  
>And that's when he saw Daisy standing at the door, staring at them with tears in her eyes. He managed to break away from Rupert just as the tears started sliding down her cheeks.<br>"Daisy, wait-!"  
>But she had already run from the room, sobbing.<p>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

Austin was just about to leave the changing room with his gym bag when he was called from the other end of the room by a few Buffaloes that were still finishing up from last practise.  
>"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked once he got to them.<br>"You missed second practise today, Aust. Where were you?" one of them asked, looking at the captain like they hadn't seen him in years.  
>"Oh, I was at show choir – I mean, I told Coach Felton, and she said it was okay—"<br>"You're really staying with 'Faggots: The Musical'? I thought you were just singing with them as a joke!" another player snorted, drying his hair of sweat. The smile was wiped from Austin's face in a split second, though he tried to put it back on.  
>"C'mon guys, they're pretty cool."<br>"You really like to sing, Aust?" the first teammate asked, pulling his jeans up and beginning to fix his belt.  
>"Uhm, yeah." Austin replied, albeit a little nervously.<br>"Really? Sing us something from 'Cats' or something, Mr. Beiber!" the second one mocked, resulting in uproarious laughter from the other members that were present.  
>Austin just stared for a moment before turning and storming out of the changing room.<br>None of the others called him back to check if he was upset.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

Austin caught Mr. Summers as he was getting into his car.  
>"Austin, what's up?" the teacher asked, before seeing his face, "Is something wrong?"<br>"Mr. Summers, I c-can't stay in show choir. I have too many duties as the Buffaloes' captain." the jock said quickly, not looking the teacher in the face.  
>"Austin, are you sure everything is oka-?"<br>"I'm sorry."  
>Austin walked as fast as he could from Mr. Summers, who stood dumbfounded and stared after him. What had changed Austin's mind so fast? He had looked upset…<br>As Austin walked away, he couldn't blink the tears away from his eyes.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Samantha couldn't help smiling at Michael once he finished the song. Michael stopped staring at the ground (he had been _very_ nervous) and looked at Samantha's face.  
>She had liked it?<br>"You… you liked it?" he asked, mirroring his thoughts.  
>"If you really like me, Michael Harvey, you'll grow a pair, throw your popularity aside and join our show choir. You have a decent voice."<br>Michael watched her walk away, biting his lip and going over what she had just said.  
>Maybe this would make him a changed man. Give him a clean slate.<br>And, just maybe, it would make Samantha see him in the way he saw her.


	5. Fix You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yegads, it's the author!  
>I'm gonna give you guys a double cheesy song alert for this chapter. Yep. Two cheesy songs. You'll know them when you see them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Dolly Anderson was proud of her place at the top of the food chain – head cheerleader and one of the prettiest girls in the school (well, in her opinion). She could have any boy she wanted, but never stuck around with one for too long. Boys were too much trouble.<br>In fact, Dolly liked to think of herself as Austin's girl – not a girlfriend, just his girl – that way, no other girl could claim him as theirs, and she could still get anything she wanted out of him.  
><em>Anything<em>.

So why, of all people, was Little Miss Ginger-Drama (or Daisy, whatever her name was) constantly following and prodding at him, the most popular boy in the school? Why did she suddenly have the guts to do that?  
>As if they were<em> friends<em>?  
>Dolly didn't like her at all. And if Dolly Anderson didn't like someone, she made sure they were crushed like a bug and wiped off the windowpane as if they were never there.<br>But most of all, Dolly Anderson _always_ got what she wanted.  
>The Angels didn't have practise today until after school, so she had all the time in the world to go about her plans. She would gather her girls and explain in a 'gentle' fashion what she wanted to do, then, like a pack in complete sync, they would… well, do it.<p>

The head cheerleader headed down the hallway, long blonde hair bouncing with every step she took. She had worked hard on her body over the years, experimenting with diets and exercising religiously until she looked the way she wanted to look, because if Dolly wanted something she just _reached_ and _grabbed_ instead of waiting for things to happen.  
>She was a little built, and very toned and smooth all over. Her lashes were oomphed with mascara and her lips were shiny and pink, all covered in gloss. She considered herself the school's sex symbol and was quite proud of the self-proclaimed title.<br>The football captain fell into her line of sight and she sidled up behind him, lips near his ear.

"What's wrong, baby? You look upset." she purred, rubbing his shoulders with her hands.  
>Austin barely recognised she was there.<br>"Stressed is all." he mumbled in reply, pulling books out of his locker, "Lot of training for the qualifiers and classes and piling homework is all."  
>"Poor baby." Dolly cooed, "So stressed. You don't deserve all this. I'm feeling a lot of tension here, you know. Your body is just as upset as you are."<br>"Mmm. No breaks for the king." Austin sighed, closing his locker and turning to face the cheerleader, who smirked at him, stroking his jawline gently.  
>"I think I could make all the stress go away for a while." Dolly said silkily, "After all, it is a Queen's job to please her King."<br>Austin couldn't hide the smirk that found its way on to his face.  
>"Meet you in the old Home Ec. Room after Biology."<br>"See you there."

Dolly smirked and walked away, spotting Daisy on her way down the hallway. She blocked the smaller girl's path and leered down at her.  
>"Well well well, if it isn't Chunkilocks?" Dolly hissed, shoving Daisy backwards a little. The redhead looked up at Dolly, the look on her face a mix of fury and fright.<br>"I'm going to see Austin, if you don't mind-"  
>"Ohhh, no you're not. You're going to turn around and walk the other way. He's stressed. You're making him sick with your presence, really."<br>Dolly shoved Daisy again, more forcefully this time. A couple of Angels nearby just giggled and watched amusedly. Daisy nearly tripped but balanced herself just in time.  
>"Austin doesn't want to see you, fat ass, so why don't you skip away in the other direction before I take this girl's coffee and throw it in your face?" Dolly snapped, snatching some girl's caramel macchiato out of her hand and taking a step closer to Daisy.<br>"But I just-!"  
>"Don't tempt me, freckles."<br>"Why don't you stop being such a bitch?"

Silence. The Angels surrounding the scene looked horrified. No one stood up to Dolly. No one badmouthed her, at least not to her face. And Dolly didn't look like she liked it at all.  
>She threw the coffee in Daisy's face before shoving her to the ground and then delivering a sharp kick to the girl's stomach.<br>"You talk like that to me again and I swear to God, I will kill you. I will make sure every single day of your life here until you graduate is pure, unadulterated _hell_. You hear me?"  
>Daisy was still getting over everything that had just happened, so she didn't reply.<br>"Answer me, you fat bitch!" Dolly screamed, looking like she was about to explode with anger, "Answer me or I'll make sure you hurt even more!"  
>Daisy managed to squeak a, "Yes..!" before burying her face in her hands, not wanting to look at the furious cheerleader anymore and trying not to cry. Dolly, satisfied she had made her point, turned to leave, saying only one thing before she did.<br>"And stay the hell away from Austin."  
>The Angels watched as she walked away, a little horrified by what they had just seen (but certainly not about to tell Dolly that) and filing away quietly, trying not to look at the crying, coffee stained heap on the hallway floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"I dunno what happened. Mr. Summers just said that he had other priorities and had to leave."<br>Alyk was in Home Ec., sieving flour into a bowl with his cookery partner Desya. The two had bonded over the fact they were the only two boys in their Home Ec. class, and Alyk pretty much told the half-Russian boy all the drama that went on in his life.  
>"Doesn't sound right." Desya commented, handing Alyk two eggs and looking over the recipe they were following (cupcakes), "I mean, he said he wanted to sing really badly, right?"<br>Alyk nodded, adding a teaspoon of baking powder to the flour.  
>"It just seems fishy. I mean, I don't like him, so I couldn't care less, but he gave the group something in the popularity scale, you know?" he explained, "Once word spreads that he's left <em>no one<em> will join show choir…"  
>Desya didn't really know how to reply, instead clapping Alyk on the back.<br>"Just keep believing in it, and it'll happen." he said before even realising what it was, "Woah. I've, uhm, never said anything that intelligent before."

Alyk smiled before turning his attention back to the cupcake mixture in front of him.  
>"Hey, you're smart. And that helped a lot."<br>His cookery partner nearly dropped the entire bag of sugar in shock, trying to recompose himself without looking too dishevelled at what had just happened.  
>"N-No one's ever called me that before..!" Desya blabbered, his nervous stammer coming back to haunt him, "I, uhm, I mean, are you g-gonna try get Austin back in the group?"<br>"Daisy's trying her hardest…" Alyk replied, sighing as the name left his lips.  
>"S-Something wrong?" Desya asked, finally recovered from his small panic attack.<br>"It's just… we're not on good terms. Like, even worse than before."  
>"Oh? How did you manage that?"<br>Alyk stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the eggs he was about to crack, before responding to his friend.

"Rupert kissed me. And she saw."  
>This time Desya did drop the bag of sugar, but luckily not a lot of it spilled. He hastily picked it up and placed it on the table (which he really should have done after the first scare) before turning to Alyk with wide eyes.<br>"_What_?" he squeaked, giving an apologetic smile to their Home Ec. teacher, "Why didn't you-? You never mentioned-! I thought you and Daisy had broken up! Why was she upset?"  
>"Des, we've been broken up for less than a week. I probably look like a slut or something…" Alyk sighed.<br>"Then why did you kiss him?"  
>"I didn't kiss him, <em>he<em> kissed _me_!"  
>"But why would he suddenly kiss you after avoiding you for so long?"<br>"I… I don't know." Alyk replied after a pause, stirring the mixture absentmindedly and staring into space.  
>"Maybe you should find that out, then." Desya suggested, taking the spoon off of Alyk and bringing him back to senses.<br>"Yeah. Maybe I should."

* * *

><p>Austin scrubbed himself down with soap in the showers after practise, the cold water feeling amazing on his skin. It was another impossibly warm day (especially for early Winter) and since the Buffaloes were heading for the qualifiers their practise sessions had gotten more and more intense.<br>A sigh escaped his lips. He loved to play football – the rush, the hard work and sweat and the sweet taste of victory were like drugs to him.  
>But he wanted to sing. After all, it was bad to get hooked on drugs. He didn't see what was so bad about singing, or what made it 'gay' (which was <em>a lot<em> coming from some of the team members – he could feel someone's eyes _glued_ to his ass) – what made an activity gay, anyway?

He actually spent a lot of time on this topic in his head – supposing that things that were stereotypically heterosexual for boys to do were 'straight' activities and anything otherwise was 'gay'.  
>Hmm. What made things bisexual? If both boys and girls did them?<br>And that's when he realised that he had been there an awful long time and all the other members of the team had already left the changing rooms. He'd been doing that a lot lately, mulling over things in his head for far too long.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair, running a hand through it afterwards. The changing rooms, unlike the weather outside, were actually pretty chilly, and Austin could feel goose bumps beginning to form on his arms.  
>He hummed quietly to himself as his pulled on his shirt, and then realised – no one was here. He could sing if he goddamned wanted to.<p>

_I am driving up 85 in the  
>Kind of morning that lasts all afternoon<br>Just stuck inside the gloom  
>Four more exits to my apartment but<br>I am tempted to keep the car in drive  
>And leave it all behind<em>

He felt a smile growing as he began pulling on his jeans – maybe singing was 'gay' because it made people happy. He was fairly sure that was another meaning of the world. Singing made him happy. It made everyone else in Destined Melodies happy.  
>And maybe, just maybe, his voice could make other people happy. In fact, maybe if he kept at it and didn't care what other people thought, he could make his teammates happy too. Or at least they could be happy <em>for<em> him.

_Cause I wonder sometimes  
>About the outcome<br>Of a still verdictless life_

_Am I living it right?_  
><em>Am I living it right?<em>  
><em>Am I living it right?<em>  
><em>Why Georgia, why?<em>

As he sang the words, he did wonder about how he was living his life – his dad had always wanted him to get a football scholarship, and as much as Austin loved to play football, he couldn't see himself doing it forever. But what would he do if he didn't play?  
>Could he really make it as a musician? He could go to one of those fancy arts and music colleges or something that he heard Alyk and Rupert talking about all the time. But his grades were bad. Maybe he could actually work on them for a change.<br>Could he really better himself?

_I rent a room and I fill the spaces with  
>Wood in places to make it feel like home<br>But all I feel's alone  
>It might be a quarter life crisis<br>Or just the stirring in my soul_

He was doing it again. He was letting his thoughts pull him from the real world. But these were important thoughts. Thoughts that would actually affect his life for a change (as much as he loved the idea of using a wooden club on the football field it wasn't happening anytime soon). Thoughts that made him feel like a grown man.  
>A mature man.<br>A mature man wouldn't let what other people thought get in the way of what he wanted to do, and he wouldn't be having sex with the head cheerleader in one of the unused classrooms after his next class.  
>Hmm. He would definitely go through with the former. The latter was quite tempting, however.<br>… Maaaybe he didn't need to grow up that much _just yet_.

_Either way I wonder sometimes__  
><em>_About the outcome  
>Of a still verdictless life<em>

_Am I living it right?_  
><em>Am I living it right?<em>  
><em>Am I living it right?<em>  
><em>Why Georgia, why?<em>

He swung his bag over his shoulder and left the changing room, singing loudly down the Gym hallways. He didn't care if anyone heard. They could call him all the names they wanted to.  
>It wouldn't deter him, and it would make them look stupid if he paid no attention to them (win-win). He made his way back to the school halls, crowded with students all busying themselves with one thing or another. They all managed to stare as he passed by, singing his heart out.<p>

_So what, so I've got a smile on  
>But it's hiding the quiet superstitions in my head<br>Don't believe me  
>When I say I've got it down<em>

_Everybody is just a stranger but_  
><em>That's the danger in going my own way<em>  
><em>I guess it's the price I have to pay<em>  
><em>Still "everything happens for a reason"<em>  
><em>Is no reason not to ask myself<em>

_If I am living it right  
>Am I living it right?<br>Am I living it right?  
>Why Georgia, why?<em>

And from the other end of the hallway, Mr. Summers could see the singing jock approaching him and smiled. Austin gave the music teacher a grin as he finished the song and half-ran down the rest of the hallway.  
>"Mr. Summers, I may be busy, but I'm not busy enough to push aside what I really want to do. I wanna be part of the show choir again."<br>It looked like things weren't going as badly after all.

* * *

><p>"Sh-sh-she was so n-nasty to me..!"<br>Samantha tried to shush Daisy, who was wailing and wiping sticky caramel and coffee off of her face and clothes. They were in some of the less used ladies bathrooms, and Samantha was dabbing her friend's face with a wet piece of tissue. The girl was a complete mess – her shirt and sweater vest were stained by the coffee and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was sticky and straw-like in places.  
>Samantha mentally swore – Daisy was such a sweet girl, and all she ever got for it was crap. If she had only been there…<p>

"Don't let her get to you." she finally said after calming the anger growing inside of her, "She's panicking, she's snapping – she sees you as a threat, because she realises you're pretty and friendly and everything anyone could ever want in a girl without having to be a cheerleader."  
>"But that means it'll just get w-worse." Daisy sniffed, wiping tears away from her face and taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself.<br>"Nu-uh, because if this happens again I'm gonna snap that bitch in half." Samantha growled, managing to clean Daisy's cheeks of the retched brown colour at last. Thankfully, the coffee hadn't been hot enough to burn her, but her cheeks were a little red.  
>"I just h-hate it so much. I haven't done a thing to her but Dolly and the Angels just… hate me." Daisy said quietly, her voice becoming wobbly and warm tears forming in her eyes again, "Sometimes I just wish I didn't exist or I was invisible or something-!"<p>

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Samantha yelled, suddenly snapping and throwing the box of tissues she had at the wall. Daisy jumped and just stared at her best friend, panting and looking at the box of tissues as if she had just thrown a small child. The dark haired girl stared at the ground for what seemed like the longest time, both of them saying nothing.  
>"… If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be able to do this. Any of it." Samantha said eventually, still not looking up from the ground, "You're the only decent person in this hellhole, Daisy. I mean, your smile gives me hope that maybe, just maybe people here will change and become like you."<br>Daisy lifted Samantha's face up and smiled, albeit a little sadly, at her.

"I'll hang on in there if you do it with me. I just… it's hard. I'm sorry for worrying you like that." she said quietly, "I mean, Dolly doesn't go for you because, as you said, you'd snap her in half. But I'm just so little and weak… is it a sin to not want to fight back for the sake of not hurting someone..?"  
>Samantha hugged the again sobbing heap of a girl close to her chest, rubbing circles on her back and trying to shush her.<br>She sang softly to her best friend in an attempt to calm her.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

Alyk found Rupert in the music room after Home Ec., playing the piano and singing quietly to himself. The older boy looked up at Alyk and gave him a little smile before returning to the instrument, but Alyk snatched his hand away, looking more serious than Rupert had ever seen him look.  
>"What on earth is wrong, Alyk?" he asked, trying to hide his irritation at what Alyk had just done.<br>"Can I ask you something?"  
>"Well, you're obviously not going to let me say no."<br>Alyk took in a deep breath, trying to steady himself (hell, he wasn't the type to confront _anyone_, let alone Rupert) before looking right into the older boy's eyes and asking:  
>"Why did you kiss me yesterday? Why did you kiss me when you saw Daisy was there..?"<br>Rupert didn't falter once, a small smirk on his lips. His pretty, kissable lips.  
>"I did it because I wanted to. Are you not used to being desired?"<p>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you…_

Dolly marched down the hall after English, looking for Austin – he should have just finished Biology by now and they had made _arrangements_ earlier.  
>She went down the maze of hallways that lead to the older parts of the school, which were narrower, darker and colder than the modern half of the school. Students still took classes here, but they were mostly used for free classes and… other things.<p>

When Dolly arrived at the Home Ec. room, she found not Austin, but one of the Angels.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, trying to control her anger – she'd had enough of people screwing her over today, and didn't have the patience for one of her lackeys stealing her 'prize'.<br>"Austin told me to meet you here and tell you that he can't be here because he has other plans." the Angel blabbed, looking a little anxious about her fate.  
>Dolly looked like she was going to explode into flames.<p>

"_**Where is he**_?" she growled, clenching her fists. The Angel bit her lip and shrugged.  
>"I saw him talking to that crazy teacher earlier. Y'know, the one who left because he went insane? I don't know what he teaches, though…"<br>Dolly immediately turned on her heel and stomped away from the lone cheerleader.  
>She knew <em>exactly<em> what that teacher taught, and she wasn't happy at all that Austin had gone crawling back to him. Only one name stood out in her head as to who could've made him do it.  
>Daisy Duke.<p>

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you…<em>

Dolly found Austin talking to Michael in the cafeteria, a wide grin on his face. His other teammates appeared to be elsewhere, because he was noticeably uncrowded by the _one_ he was talking to.  
>She stood nearby, not close enough to be noticed, but close enough to hear their conversation.<br>"You joined show choir again? Dude, the guys will never let you live this down." Michael was saying, shoving a forkful of spaghetti bolognese into his mouth.  
>"Y'know what? I learned not to care about what people think today." Austin replied, stealing a piece of his friend's spaghetti from the bowl, which wasn't received well.<p>

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Michael asked.  
>"Only if it's not that I can't have any more of your spaghetti."<br>Michael rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl so it was in the middle of the table (Austin proceeded to actually take Michael's fork and dig in).  
>"I… there's this girl that I like from your group. And she said that if I joined-"<br>"If you joined show choir she'd let you tap that?" Austin asked with his mouth full. Michael shook his head.  
>"She said if I joined she'd let me take her on a date."<br>"Ohh, it's Samantha, hmm? Tough cookie. I see the appeal. I mean, the sex would be-"  
>"Austin. Focus. You're supposed to be helping me here."<br>"Right."  
>"And I… sang for her yesterday, and she said I was pretty good."<p>

Austin's sauce stained face lit up.  
>"You wanna join show choir?" he asked, grinning and wiping his mouth.<br>"I guess. I mean, it just gives me a lot more confidence that I'll have someone to run out on to the battlefield with when the war starts." Michael replied, smiling.  
>"You're gonna have to audition and stuff, but I'm sure you'll be fine! Dude, this is so awesome!"<br>Dolly swore under her breath and took this as her moment to leave. Everything was falling to pieces around her – and she would put it right.  
>After all, Austin belonged to her and no one else. She was his girl.<p>

_Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>

Alyk gasped as he was pushed against the wall, Rupert attacking his neck with several kisses. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
>Rupert liked him. Rupert actually liked him that much. But they barely knew each other.<br>He was about to ask where the sudden infatuation had come from when Rupert's tongue met a particularly sensitive part of his neck and suddenly that wasn't so much of a concern anymore.  
>Rupert smirked as the younger boy let out a small cry in pleasure, and worked his tongue around all the places that he knew (from a lot of experience) would bring Alyk to his knees.<br>There was no harm done in playing around with someone's emotions to get a couple of kicks, was there? After all, he was multitasking – making sure Alyk's mind wasn't on Daisy, and, well, hopefully getting a little something for himself.  
>He was just making sure the group didn't fall apart. And that's all that mattered.<p>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you…_

By the time Samantha had finished singing to her friend, they had washed out most of the stains from her clothes with the soap from the bathrooms and her hair had been treated the same way – it was wet, but it wasn't sticky anymore.  
>"Thanks, Sam." Daisy said, smiling sweetly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."<br>"Girl, you have no idea how much you do for me either." Samantha replied, grinning and wrapping her soggy best friend in a hug. The two of them laughed a little, just happy being in the other's company.  
>"You ready to get outta here? These bathrooms kinda stink."<br>Daisy giggled a little before nodding.  
>"Sure. Let's go find the others."<p>

* * *

><p>The group was gathered in Mr. Summers' room as always, Alyk and Rupert being there suspiciously early ("That's odd," Mr. Summers remarked, "I don't remember that poster being on the floor."), when Austin entered the room in a dramatic fashion with Michael in tow.<br>"Mr. Summers, along with my glorious return, I have more good news for you – my friend Michael here wants to join Destined Melodies."  
>"Destined Melodies?" Mr. Summers asked, "You guys picked a name at last?"<br>The group nodded and smiled, looking pleased with themselves.  
>"Hmm. Nice name. Not bad. Now, about your friend…" Mr. Summers turned to Michael, "You know you have to audition, right? Do you have a song?"<p>

Michael nodded, spotting Samantha to one side of the room. He couldn't tell if she looked surprised or horrified. Either way he smiled at her.  
>"Austin said he'd help me out with the backing vocals and stuff."<br>"Good. You need piano backing or have you got a track?"  
>"I got a track, it's okay."<br>Mr. Summers nodded and left the space so Michael could use it as his stage (it was really just an open space in the room, but it was where everyone performed). Michael took in a deep breath as the backing track started.  
>Samantha knew this song. If Michael sung it to her, she would die of embarrassment, but not before delivering a swift kick to the boy's crotch.<p>

_Girl, close your eyes  
>Let that rhythm get into you<br>Don't try to fight it  
>There ain't nothin' that you can do<br>Relax your mind  
>Lay back and groove with mine<br>You got to feel the heat  
>And we can ride the boogie<br>Share that beat of love_

Daisy couldn't help giggling when Samantha hid her face in her hands. Michael was quite obviously singing the song to her, and it was such a… classic.  
>Michael singing Michael. It was funny.<br>"Sam, c'mon, lighten up a little..!" she said, trying but failing to hide the huge grin on her face. Samantha gave her a poisonous look before turning her attention back to Michael, who she gave an even more poisonous look.  
>It didn't deter Michael at all though. He just grinned as Austin joined him to harmonise.<p>

_I wanna rock with you (all night)  
>Dance you into day (sunlight)<br>I wanna rock with you (all night)  
>We're gonna rock the night away<em>

Alyk was half watching Michael's performance and half thinking about what had occurred in this very room about half an hour beforehand between him and Rupert.  
>Were they… going out now?<br>No. He'd just broken up with Daisy, and she was already upset about the kiss they had shared. What had happened in this room could be a secret for now. Rupert caught his eye and gave him a knowing smirk, which made Alyk's face go an impressive shade of red.  
>He had him wrapped around his little finger, really. Alyk just wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy that feeling or not just yet.<br>And judging by the look on Rupert's face, he knew exactly where Alyk thought he stood as well.

_Out on the floor  
>There ain't nobody there but us<br>Girl, when you dance  
>There's a magic that must be love<br>Just take it slow  
>Cause we got so far to go<br>When you feel that heat  
>And were gonna ride the boogie<br>Share that beat of love_

_I wanna rock with you (all night)  
>Dance you into day (sunlight)<br>I wanna rock with you (all night)  
>We're gonna rock the night away<em>

Mr. Summers surveyed his new group, feeling a little nervous but proud.  
>Destined Melodies. What a peculiar name. But maybe that was what made it so special. It was too, well, odd sounding (and tacky, he had to admit) to forget.<br>But they had come up with it all by themselves. And that made them special, just like the name. They were a new generation for Everwood – and hopefully, they would make sure the school championed it's show choir record again.  
>But right now all they had to do was learn to be themselves, and see how that worked out. And try not to tear each other's throats out after bad days. That was always a crucial part with every group he had mentored.<br>But mostly learn to be themselves.  
>The music teacher smiled at the the silent chaos going on in the room amongst them, and decided maybe they wouldn't have to work so hard on that part after all.<p>

_And when the groove is dead and gone (yeah)  
>You know that love survives<br>So we can rock forever, on_

_I wanna rock with you (yeah) (all night)  
>Rock you into day (sunlight)<br>I wanna rock with you (all night)  
>Rock the night away…<em>


	6. Fly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys! Sorry about the wait - I fell out of my mojo for a while, and my caps lock key is being all jumpy due to water spilling on my keyboard. You have no idea how off-puting it is to write when it involves attacking the caps lock key every second word.  
>But here is chapter six, in all it's glory! I hope you like it!<p>

* * *

><p>"Alyk! If you don't get up soon you'll be late for school!"<br>Robin Van De Kamp sighed as she heard the obviously half-asleep reply of, "Five minutes!" from her son. One of these days she was honestly going to let him wake _himself_ up and see how he liked it. She buttered him a piece of toast and left it on the kitchen table, then saw the light flashing on the phone.  
>Huh. She'd missed a call?<br>As she held the phone to her ear Alyk dashed downstairs, shirt half-buttoned up and an undone tie hanging around his neck. He nearly tripped over his shoelaces, which were also undone.  
>"Why didn't you tell me what time it was?" he cried, grabbing the piece of toast left on the table, "I gotta go, I gotta go <em>real<em> fast!"  
>"Alyk, your cousins called last night – we must have missed it, seeing as they chose to do it at 4AM." Robin called after her son as he dashed down the hallway.<p>

Alyk stopped at the door to tie his shoelaces and fix up his clothes. He assumed his mother had meant Caleb and Noah – twins, and Alyk's cousins. As far as he knew they were related to him through his mom's ex-husband, who she never talked about a lot. He only knew about him because of Noah and Caleb, to be honest.  
>They lived in a bad part of New York, and he was pretty sure they were involved in gangland crime or something. But he wasn't one to judge, and he treated them like siblings.<br>"Why did they call?" Alyk asked, doing up his shirt buttons.  
>"I don't know. They just want you to call them. They didn't say anything else." Robin called back, "Do you want me to drive you to school?"<br>"Nah, I'll be okay if I run for it." Alyk called back as he opened the door, "See you later!"  
>He decided that he'd call his cousins after school – little did he know how long that day would seem to go on for.<p>

* * *

><p>Alyk dashed into the music room, feeling like he was going to collapse from all the running he had just done (suddenly he wished he had taken his mother up on her offer). But Mr. Summers wasn't there yet, which officially meant he wasn't late.<br>And then he was slapped across the face. By a very angry looking Daisy.  
>This day was just going <em>fantastically<em>.  
>"What was that for?" Alyk said in between panting, holding his hand to where Daisy had slapped him.<br>"You made out with Rupert? Seriously?" Daisy yelled. Alyk spluttered something incoherent before looking for Rupert in the room.  
>Rupert was there, alright, looking slightly amused and horrified at once. He gave Alyk a shrug, indicating that really, he had no idea how she had found out.<br>"He can't help if he wants to go to the better kisser, dear." he said, smirking. Daisy gave Rupert a look of pure evil before marching over to him.  
>"I swear to God, I'm going to ki-!"<br>"G'morning, class!"

Everyone turned to Mr. Summers as quickly as was humanly possible, plastering on big smiles. The teacher looked over the class, raising an eyebrow, but shrugging and heading to his desk.  
>"Take a seat, everyone. I have an announcement to make."<br>Everyone scuttled to their seats, looking up at Mr. Summers with interest.  
>"I've booked our trip to Sectionals. And I got us a place there. The group name was Destined Melodies, right?"<br>The group cheered and nodded, but Alyk raised an eyebrow.  
>"But… there's only six of us. We need twelve members to go to Sectionals."<br>"I know! They don't need the list of names _just yet_, which means this is your wake-up call." Mr. Summers explained, "Think you can double our numbers in about two weeks?"  
>Everyone looked at each other worriedly, but Austin looked determined.<br>"I'm sure we can do it. I mean, it can't be _that_ hard, right?" he asked, getting silence as a response from the group, "… Right?"  
>"Well, when the football team needs new members, we have try-outs." Michael suggested, shrugging, "Why don't we do that?"<br>"We tried that." Rupert sighed, "It didn't work out so well."  
>"Maybe you should try again? I mean, no-one had seen you guys perform when you had your first set of try-outs, and now that they have, maybe they'll be more into it." Austin said, grinning.<br>"Sounds like a plan." Mr. Summers said, "All in favour in a second set of try-outs?"  
>It took a while, but everyone raised their hands.<br>"Then it's settled. Now, we just need to set a date and, more importantly, let everyone else know what's going on. You guys need to spread the word."  
>"We could make posters and stuff!" Daisy beamed.<br>"Alright! Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>The posters had been up no less than forty-five minutes before they had been vandalised, torn down, used as weapons and other things that were too unpleasant to note.<br>"Well, that didn't work." Daisy sighed, picking up one of the posters that had been ripped off the wall. Samantha found another that had been 'subtly' covered in doodles of butts and… other things.  
>"We should have seen it coming, really. I mean, every poster put up in this school is pretty much destroyed apart from the try-out sign-ups."<br>Samantha paused and looked at Daisy, having an epiphany.  
>"… You <em>did<em> make a sign-up sheet, right?"  
>Daisy thought about what she had been asked for a moment, going pinker as time went on.<br>"… I didn't."  
>"You really forgot to screw on your head this morning, didn't you?"<br>"I'm so sorry!"  
>Samantha just laughed a little and rolled her eyes.<br>"No need to apologise. Just get to work and put your head back on, will ya?"  
>"Mmkay. I need to go get stuff from the art room – will you wait for me?"<br>"Sure. I'll be at my locker."

Daisy headed down the hallway and up the stairs to the art room, which stood on the first floor and was massive. It had to be – it was the only art room in the school and could accommodate four classes at once.  
>Daisy opened the door and took in a deep breath – the art room had a wonderful musty smell that couldn't quite be descried beyond that. It was probably a combination of paints and clay and dust. Their art teacher, Mr. Clayton, didn't often have time to tidy the place up, so it was very cluttered in places (especially the corners), piled with unused and used canvases, jars of paintbrushes and paint rollers (both new and broken) and paper – lots and lots of paper.<br>The walls were barely visible due to all the paintings from students that were stuck up there, favourites of the teacher's and some that had been there for years and had never been taken down. Every desk was covered in splotches of various colours, as well as the floors and chairs.  
>Daisy began the trial of looking for a decent sized piece of paper to make a sign-up sheet on. It couldn't be too small, but it couldn't be too huge either (didn't want to look too ambitious). After digging through three piles of paper (all of which had been used), she found a pile which was all new paper and took three pieces from it, just to be safe.<p>

She had just gotten out of the room when she was soaked in what smelt like lemonade. Making sure the paper was still dry, she looked up and saw a group of Angels giggling, Dolly emerging from the back of the group.  
>"Oops. So sorry, midget, I didn't see you under all your fat." the head cheerleader hissed, which resulted in more giggles from the surrounding Angels, "Looking to build your nest for the winter?"<br>"Actually, I was innocently walking through the hallways when I was attacked by a herd of _cows_." Daisy snapped. The Angels stopped laughing and all looked to their leader, who looked furious.  
>Dolly grabbed Daisy by her shirt collar and rammed her up against the wall, the smaller girl letting out a yelp of pain.<br>"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Dolly spat, kneeing Daisy in the stomach, "I told you if you did this again, I'd make your life hel—."

"Why don't you let go of the girl, Barbara, before I do something that'll scar you in more ways than one?"  
>The group of girls looked over and backed away a little (excluding Dolly and Daisy) from the girl who had just spoken. She had a short mess of black curls and olive skin. She was very tall, and had long legs which were covered up to her knees by long red boots. Her outfit was vaguely gothic lolita looking – consisting of a red playsuit pinstriped with black and at least three belts scattered here and there. Her elbow length gloves matched the colour of her boots.<br>This girl was Amanda, or as she was known pretty much everywhere, Fox. The school's black sheep. She had a nasty reputation due to many stories (some true, some false) about her going around the school. The ones that stuck out were rumours of her being a drug addict, a prostitute and a burlesque dancer.  
>Only one of them happened to be true.<br>"So," Dolly started, still holding Daisy against the wall, "the dirty fox has come upon a pride of lions. What do you want, skank?"  
>"I said to let the little birdie go." Fox replied, taking a step closer, "Or do you want me to <em>make<em> you?"  
>Dolly kept her glare fixed on the newcomer, deciding whether or not to risk whatever Fox had up her sleeve. She eventually let go of Daisy, dropping her on the ground before muttering something under her breath and leaving, her Angels following her.<p>

Daisy scrambled to her feet, panting and sighing when she felt her hair stuck together due to the lemonade that had been thrown in it. Fox approached her slowly, making sure she wasn't in a state of shock.  
>"You okay, kid?" she asked eventually. Daisy jumped a little at her voice, but nodded.<br>"Just sticky and annoyed and kinda scared all at once." she replied, cautiously stealing a look at the taller girl, "Dolly just… she doesn't quit when it comes to me. Thank you, by the way."  
>Fox shrugged, "It was nothing. Sometimes a bad reputation means you don't gotta do nothing to scare someone, y'know?"<br>"I guess. You're Amanda, right? I'm Daisy." Daisy replied, holding out a hand for Fox to shake. The other girl looked at it confusedly before taking it and gently shaking it.  
>"Call me Fox. Nice'ta meet ya, Daisy." she smiled a little, looking at the pile of paper Daisy was holding, "Your paper's a little sticky after that. What you plannin' on doin' with it anyways?"<br>"Is it?" Daisy whined, finding out that the paper wasn't as dry as she had hoped, "Uhm, I'm making sign-up sheets for the school's show choir."

"Show choir? Huh. I've heard some of my older friends talk about it. You guys sing an' stuff, right?"  
>Daisy nodded, heading back into the art room to get more paper.<br>"We have two weeks to get six more members or we won't be able to go to Sectionals. So we're gonna try letting people audition and hope for the best." she explained.  
>Fox followed her in, looking around the art room.<br>"Sounds like you gotta big job to do, huh?" she commented, "I haveta say, this is one'a my favourite rooms in the school. You never find assholes like the Angels in here."  
>Daisy and Fox laughed at the statement together as the former gathered up new paper.<br>"Listen, kid – if 'Barbaric' Anderson ever gives you anymore trouble, you come find me and I'll teach her a thing or two, okay?"  
>Daisy nodded, giving the taller girl a smile.<br>"Thank you so much, Fox. Would you ever consider, uhm—"  
>"Joinin' your show choir? Maybe. I don't really sing, though." Fox said, leaving the room, "I <em>dance<em>."  
>She gave a stunned looking Daisy a wink before closing the door behind her.<br>"So… she _is_ a burlesque dancer?"

* * *

><p>"I don't see how we're gonna get another six members in two weeks, to be honest – I mean, I'm pretty sure we scouted the six most sane and least dangerous people in the school."<br>Michael talked to Austin while he got changed in the dressing rooms after practise (he always took forever to fix his hair up). The team captain towel dried his hair before pulling his shirt on.  
>"C'mon, Michael – we're two of the most popular guys in the school. I mean, we could 'persuade' <em>anyone<em> to join show choir if we tried hard enough." Austin replied, giving him a wink and grinning. Michael rolled his eyes.  
>"As much as I love the idea, we need to make sure these people can sing. Besides, I'm in the middle of wooing Samantha, I can't ride away (in more ways than one) like you can."<br>"True, true." Austin shrugged, pulling on his blazer, "But what if we don't get any members this week _at all_? What then?"

Michael thought about it for a moment. What if that happened? What if they had to resort to… persuasion? The cheerleaders would be easy to sway, but they needed male members too.  
>The football team would be incredibly hard to convince. And he couldn't exactly 'persuade' them the same way he could the cheerleaders.<br>"What about the football team?" he finally asked his captain, who was running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it the way he liked it.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, we can't… uhm, y'know."  
>"Who says we can't?" Austin replied, smirking. Michael raised an eyebrow before brushing off Austin's remark as a joke (unless he really <em>was<em> into that, seeing as he pretty much jumped anything that moved).  
>"What I meant was who says we can't persuade them?" Austin asked after seeing the look on Michael's face, "They may be bastards, but I'm their king. They follow me like a swarm – I don't see why they won't follow me to show choir."<p>

"I hope you're right. I mean, they still aren't so keen about it." Michael mumbled, handing Austin his bag, "But I guess you've worked miracles before – remember that time you just talked to that asshole-ish member of the team and he piped right down the next day?"  
>Austin avoided Michael's gaze and nodded, laughing nervously.<br>"Yep. Talked. Talking's all you need sometimes."  
>The two left the dressing rooms before an idea popped into Michael's head.<br>"Hey, how come we're only thinking about the football team? I mean, the school's full of other cliques that would be a lot easier to convince."  
>Austin finally looked up at him again.<br>"Like who?"  
>"I mean, there's a bunch of them – mathletes, foodies, drama kids, goths, art kids, computer geeks, rich kids – we just gotta find some who can sing, or at least kind of sing."<br>"That's an awesome idea!" Austin declared, fistpumping, "Let's go bag us some foodies!"

* * *

><p>"So Daisy found out that I, uhm, made out with Rupert."<br>Alyk and Desya sat in the Home Ec. room, the half-Russian staring at Alyk as if he'd just seen a ghost. They were now making peanut butter cookies, a simple (albeit tedious due to the stickiness of the mixture) recipe.  
>"Sometimes I wonder how she hasn't beaten you to death yet, Alyk. I mean, you're obviously doing something wrong if she found out." Desya said, trying to scrape peanut butter off of a spoon.<br>"But I swear to God that we were the only two there! The music department was pretty much abandoned!" Alyk whined, handing his cooking partner an egg.  
>"Well either you were wrong or Rupert told, though I don't see why he'd do that."<br>Alyk gave his partner an odd look before his eyes fell downwards. Would Rupert tell? He didn't seem like the type to do that.  
>But how did Daisy find out, then?<br>He was mulling it over in his head when suddenly a rather loud voice broke his concentration.

"S'up, foodies? How are ya doing?"  
>Alyk looked up and spotted Austin and Michael. In the kitchen. Seriously?<br>"Everything smells so good in here..!" Austin cried, before being elbowed by his teammate, "But more importantly, foodies, we need your help."  
>"Why the hell should we help you?" a rather pissed off girl asked, holding a wooden spoon in a not-so-friendly manner.<br>"Calm down, miss, you don't have to unleash the spoon on us..!" Michael said, laughing nervously.  
>"We are here on behalf of the school's show choir – the Destined Melodies – because we need new recruits!" Austin announced, flashing a winning smile, "Can any of you guys sing? Because you're exactly who we're looking for if you are!"<br>"You sing?" the same angry sounding girl asked, letting the spoon fall to a not-so-threatening position.  
>Austin nodded, "Why yes I do. But what I'm asking is…" he strolled over to her and gave her a wink, taking her hand, "Can you?"<br>The girl couldn't help going pink before shaking her head, pulling her hand from Austin's so she had both to cover her flushed cheeks with.  
>"Surely there's a belle in here who can sing? Or perhaps a beau?" Austin asked, strolling around the classroom, "I mean it's not that hard. If Britney Spears can get away with it why can't you?"<br>The class gave each other curious glances, seeing if anyone would step up.  
>And just as Michael was about to tell Austin they should look elsewhere, a small voice spoke up.<p>

"I can sing."  
>The two jocks turned to the owner of the voice, as well as Alyk from the back of the classroom.<br>The voice belonged to one Brendan Cleary – a transfer student from Ireland who had arrived the previous year. He had pale skin and blue eyes, his face was dotted with freckles and his hair was a pale milky blonde colour.  
>"Brendan! I remember you!" Austin grinned, going up to the boy and giving him a tight hug before pulling away and asking, "You're the Irish kid, right?"<br>Brendan nodded, shyly looking away from the jock.  
>"And you're the guy who's friends shoved me into mud, as far as I remember." he replied quietly while Austin laughed nervously, "But there's no point in holding on to a grudge, I guess."<br>"Absolutely! Yes yes yes!" Austin nearly said all at once, "So, you can sing. Would you like to give us a demonstration?"  
>Brendan bit his lip, looking anxious.<br>"I'm kind of… uhm, shy."  
>"We could go to the music room, if you'd like."<br>"But… but we're in the middle of class."  
>"I don't see a teacher here."<br>Brendan swallowed hard and sighed.  
>"Okay. I'll go with you."<br>"Excellent! Let's go, then!" Austin said, quite literally dragging Brendan out of the room before calling back to Alyk, "Make sure they're not hiding talent, Alyk!"  
>As soon as they left, the whole class stared at Alyk, who buried his face in his hands.<br>He had far too much to deal with right now.

* * *

><p>By the time the end of the day came around, no one had written their name on the show choir sign-up sheet. Daisy stood by it and sighed, Samantha patting her on the shoulder.<br>"It's alright, Daisy, it's been up one day. Give the people a chance, will ya?"  
>The redheaded girl nodded sadly, holding her books to her chest and turning to Samantha.<br>"I'm just going to the bathroom. You go ahead to the music room."  
>"You sure? I mean, I'll wait for you if you want."<br>"It's okay. You know how long I spend washing my hands sometimes."  
>Samantha shrugged and headed for the music department, while Daisy took the trip up to the bathrooms. And then she felt someone walking beside her and in time with her.<br>"I don't think you should really walk around by yourself, little missy."

Daisy looked to her side and saw Fox walking beside her quite casually, as if they'd been friends for ages and not just met earlier that day.  
>"But you don't need to be my bodyguard. I mean, that would surely be a waste of your time."<br>"I don't mind doin' it. It'd be cruel to let ya get cornered by the Angels again. I'm surprised ya managed to get the lemonade outta your hair though." Fox commented, gingerly taking a piece of Daisy's hair and fingering it.  
>"You get used to it after a while. Know the right stuff to make it less sticky." Daisy said, laughing a little nervously afterwards, "I was looking for you, actually."<br>Fox raised an eyebrow.  
>"Really? What for?"<br>"I was hoping you'd reconsider joining our show choir." Daisy stated simply, dusting down her skirt a little and smiling at Fox.  
>"Really?" the taller girl replied, an interested look on her face, "I told ya I don't sing—"<br>"But you can dance. No one in our show choir can do that, and a dance routine would really get us in good favour with the judges at Sectionals."  
>Fox gave the redhead a crooked smile.<br>"No one's ever tried so hard to rope me in'ta something." she said fondly, "It's kinda nice. Makes me feel famous or somethin'."  
>"So, will you be one of those celebrities who goes to see their fans, or the ones that skulk away from the people who adore them?" Daisy asked. Fox gave her a dramatic 'hmmmm' before turning to face Daisy.<br>"Take me to your music room."

* * *

><p>Brendan was just about to start singing when Daisy barged in with Fox in tow. The Irish student paled at the sight of the girl and scuttled out of her way quickly.<br>"Woah woah woah, Amanda? Amanda wants to join show choir?" Michael asked, eyes widening.  
>"Everyone knows my name. I really am a celebrity, aren't I?" Fox asked, grinning. Daisy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.<br>"Yes, she does want to audition. What's wrong with that?" she stated, smiling up at Fox.  
>"I don't really sing that good, Mister," Fox said to Mr. Summers, "but I dance pretty good and I find I do better with the spoken word genre of music."<br>"You mean rap?" Mr. Summers asked, slightly amused by the way she had phrased it.  
>"That'd be the one. I mean, a show choir ain't no good without dance moves, Mister. You think you have room in this talented group for someone like me?"<p>

Mr. Summers couldn't help grinning at the girl.  
>"I'm sure we have more than enough room for the two of you. Now, since this lady deals better with 'the spoken word genre of music', might I ask you two to duet a song for your audition?"<br>Brendan nodded, still keeping his distance from Fox until she wrapped an arm around him.  
>"I'd be happy to. I'm sure the little guy wouldn't mind either."<br>Brendan froze up before squeaking what sounded like, "I don't mind!"  
>"Good. I'm sure the two of you know it, anyways – my music taste isn't stuck back in the eighties like you guys probably think it is." Mr. Summers said, handing them sheet music. Fox's eyes lit up.<br>"Awesome, I love this song! You know how this one goes, right champ?" she asked Brendan, who nodded in reply before adding quietly, "Uhm, my name's Brendan."  
>"Coolbeans. I'm ready whenever you are."<br>Brendan nodded and Mr. Summers began playing the first notes on the piano. The Irish boy squeezed his eyes shut at first, not quite ready to face everyone looking at him while he sang.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly  
>To fly<em>

Fox smiled at Brendan (who gave her an uneasy smile back and didn't have his eyes closed anymore, though he kept them on the ground) before coming in with her first verse in the song.

_I wish today it will rain all day  
>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<br>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away<br>Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away<br>They got their guns out aiming at me  
>But I become near when they aiming at me<br>Me, me, me against them  
>Me against enemies, me against friends<br>Somehow they both seem to become one  
>A sea full of sharks and they all see blood<br>They start coming and I start rising  
>Must be surprising, I'm just summising<br>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
>More fire!<em>

Everyone in the group was pretty damn surprised at Fox's rapping. She was really good – even Brendan looked up from the ground for a moment to look in awe.  
>Mr. Summers smiled to himself. How would the judging panel react to a rap piece at Sectionals, he wondered? It could be an interesting twist for a group which was proving to be very interesting itself. Four more members to recruit, two weeks to Sectionals.<br>They could do it, he supposed. They'd done pretty well on their own so far.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly  
>To fly<em>

Alyk was watching the two perform when he was tapped on the shoulder by Daisy, who shuffled her chair closer to his.  
>"I'm not mad." she whispered, "I just wanna know why… you did that with him. I mean, so soon after we broke up."<br>"Can I ask you something first?" Alyk whispered back, to which Daisy nodded, "How did you find out we, uh, did that? I was so sure we were… the only people there at that time."  
>"Oh, you were." Daisy replied, stealing a glance at Rupert before turning back to Alyk, "You were very much the only two people there. I only found out because <em>Rupert told me<em> in this big pompous fashion and I got so mad and that's why I, uhm, slapped you this morning. I'm sorry about that, by the way."  
>Alyk stared at Daisy for a while before looking back at Rupert, who gave him a smirk before his eyes found his way back to the performers again.<br>Why on earth would he tell Daisy, after he told Alyk not to tell anyone?

_Everybody wanna try to box me in  
>Suffocating every time it locks me in<br>Paint they own pictures than they crop me in  
>But I will remain where the top begins<br>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
>I am not a girl that can ever be defined<br>I am not fly, I am levitation  
>I represent an entire generation<br>I hear the criticism loud and clear  
>That is how I know that the time is near<br>So we become alive in a time of fear  
>And I ain't got no muthaf-cking time to spare<br>Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<br>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<em>

Austin watched the two perform, oddly proud because he had found Brendan. He had gotten off his ass and done something that wasn't chasing a ball across a field for a change.  
>"Dude, are you sure we should like… let Fox into the show choir?" Michael whispered to him, staring at the supposed drug-addicted prostitute as she rapped, "I mean, if you can get people in here, you can probably get them out."<br>"Nahh, she's okay. I mean, if she won't kill Daisy or whatever she supposedly does, she won't kill us either (I hope)." Austin replied, "Besides, you got other things to worry about."  
>He gestured to Samantha, who was sitting beside Daisy and watching Brendan and Fox curiously. Michael sighed but smiled at the girl.<br>"Dude, she's like, the hardest girl to woo ever. I've tried serenading her and stuff, and I joined show choir and everything. I've gotten no signals or nothing from her."  
>"Girls are so much trouble. Lot more complex than boys. I mean, either sex can play hard-to-get, but boys will cave for sex." Austin muttered, "Girls can hold their ground."<br>Michael gave Austin an amused look.  
>"And how would you know that?"<br>Austin paused, finally realising what he had just said, before replying with, "Dude, you're talking to me. I'm referring to _myself_. I cave all the time because… y'know. Sex."  
>"That'd be you, alright." Michael said, which seemed to calm Austin down, and then smiled to himself.<br>He couldn't help thinking Austin had possibly blabbed something he hadn't quite meant to blab.

_Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>Get ready for it  
>I came to win<br>Get ready for it  
>Get ready for it<br>I came to win  
><em>_  
><em>_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly  
>To fly<em>

* * *

><p>Before he went home, Alyk had tried to corner Rupert, but he had left in an awful hurry, saying something about his parents having a dinner.<br>So he trudged home without any answers, telling himself he could ask Rupert tomorrow but at the same time worrying in case Rupert could have told someone else by then. After all, he didn't really know the boy as well as he thought he had.  
>The thought stayed with him as he did his homework and through ballet class, and while he ate dinner and watched Once Upon a Time.<br>And while he brushed his teeth.  
>And finally, he stopped thinking about it for a moment when he sat in bed, looking through his phone for missed calls. He was supposed to call his cousins.<br>It was midnight. They'd probably still be up. Yawning, he dialled Caleb's number and waited for it to ring.  
>His cousin picked up halfway through the first ring.<p>

"Alyk? Is that you?" Caleb asked, his voice a little shaky. Alyk perked up a little when he heard Caleb's tone. It didn't sound good at all.  
>"Yeah, it is. Are you and Noah okay?"<br>"Listen, I need you to do us a super, super big favour. Can you do that?"  
>"Yeah, I guess. Are you guys okay?"<br>Caleb paused for a moment before answering his cousin.  
>"Cousin Ashe is dead, and Mama thinks we might be n-next. I… me and Noah can't stay here. We were wondering if we could… stay with you. I know it's sudden and stuff, but you—"<br>"You can stay."  
>Alyk spat the words out before he had even thought about saying them. He'd always knew it was pretty bad for his cousins to be caught up in all that gangland stuff…<br>But he didn't know it had gotten that bad.  
>"R-really? Oh god, Alyk, thank you so so much..!" Caleb gasped, "Uhm, we'll come up at the weekend or something, is tha—"<br>"You'll come up tomorrow."  
>"B-But Alyk..!"<p>

"Caleb, if there's the risk of you and Noah dying, I'm not going to stand around like an idiot and wait until the weekend for you to come up. Pack some stuff tonight, come up tomorrow and have some more stuff sent down afterwards."  
>"… Are you sure?"<br>"Yes. Do it. I need to… I need to get some sleep."  
>"Uhm, okay. Goodnight, Alyk. Thank you so much. Really."<br>"Get some sleep, you have a long trip to make."  
>He hung up and flopped back onto his bed, sighing.<br>Suddenly, Rupert was the _least_ of his problems.


End file.
